Dangerously In Love
by KWsGladiator
Summary: A tape of Liv and Fitz is released which sends Fitz down memory lane
1. The Tape

**If COMPLETELY OOC Olitz or intense sex scenes offend you, this is not the story for you. There will be no chill in this story as I'm staying true to my No Chill Mo-vember attitude. This first chapter is somewhat mild, but it will only get wilder with the next few chapters. With that said, enjoy. XOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments were incomplete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight**

** I'll bloom and grow so beautifly  
Baby I'm so proud, so proud to be your girl  
You make this confusion go on away from this cold and mixed-up world**

**Dangerously In Love ~ Beyonce**

* * *

**1996**

"Action!"

"Hi, my name is Olivia Carolyn Pope and I'm a senior here at-"

"Sup, this is FGIII, but of course y'all already knew that and..."

"Babe! I was in the middle of my senior message. And this message goes to incoming freshman. They have no clue who you are."

"Yet, they may not know me yet, but they will."

"You are so arrogant"

"I'm sorry babe, I just thought it'd be cute if we did ours together. We will be married someday and we can show this to our kids when I'm like governor or POTUS or something. I mean you are going to be my first lady."

"Aww Fitzy, you are so sweet. I love you. Come here babe."

_*Kiss*_

"I love you too babe. Always and forever."

*_Kiss*_

_*_Clearing of throat off screen*

"Oh, right, sorry. Ok so hey, I'm Olivia Pope, captain of the swim team, debate team, cheerleading squad, and..."

"I'm Fitz Grant III, captain and quarterback of the football team, captain of the baseball team and shortstop, student council president, and we're Class of 1996."

"Our senior message is that no matter how hard it may seem, no matter how much you may want to quit"

"Don't give up, because if you do, you may just miss out on one of the greatest gifts in life. A secure future."

"Yea, so hang in there and know that four years of high school may seem like a long time, but the rest of your life is even longer"

"So deal with the gruesome four, so you can grow up and have more."

"Aww he's a poet and he didn't even know it!"

"Babe! That was so lame"

"Shut up Fitz!"

"Anyway our message to you as we both leave the halls of Santa Barbara high and head off to Harvard in the fall is to-"

"Stay(Stay) In(In) School(School)"

"Ok, is that it because I'm ready to start the rest of my life with this woman right here."

"Aww Fitzy. I love you so much."

"I love you too Livvie. Let's bounce."

The couple waited until taping had stopped and smiled as they prepared to leave the school. It wasn't lost on either of them that they were about to ditch school only seconds after preaching to incoming freshman about the importance of school, but it wasn't like anyone would know, right?

**2014**

Fitz turned off the TV and slouched back into his chair. He drained his glass of scotch and held the ice filled glass firmly against his head.

He never thought he'd see that tape ever again, but it does bring back many fond memories. Apparently the school felt the need to release the tape since he had just announced his presidential bid for the upcoming election, earlier that morning. He smiled and wondered what Liv's reaction had been. Had she even seen it? Would she be mad the tape was released? Or was she walking down memory lane with him?

He slumps in his chair and thinks back to that day, the day he and Olivia had recorded their senior message. Of course, they weren't exactly the sweet, innocent teens they appeared to be on screen, but America thought so, and that was all that mattered. The only people that knew what they were really like back then would never tell a soul. Since they were just as bad, their secret was safe.

**1996**

Fitz pulled up to Liv's house around seven in the morning in his red and black 1997 Maybach. The car had been an early graduation present from his father Big Gerry, and Fitz was pleased it was thoroughly customized. Liv too had received her own car as an early graduation present, hers a 1997 black and silver Mercedes McLaren 650S Spider. At the time there were only 200 of them in the world sold for retail, and of course she owned one of them.

Fitz loved his car, but he honestly loved Liv's even more. Unfortunately, no matter how much begged, she would never let him drive it. She claimed Fitz didn't know how to respect a gas pedal or the brakes. Fitz argued that she was too easy on both. The car was built for speed he explained, and although Liv had pushed far beyond any legal speed limit they would encounter in America, Fitz never thought it was fast enough.

Being the loving couple they were, they always had to arrive to school together. They took turns driving each other to school, alternating cars every other day. They had a routine even at the young ages of 17 (Fitz) and 16 (Liv). Every morning, one would pick the other up and they'd have breakfast at a cafe or bistro on the way to school. Today was Fitz's turn to pick up Liv.

Fitz pulled into the Pope driveway at 6:00 am sharp. He stepped out of his car and made his way up to the door. He lifted his hand to knock, and jumped back as the door swung open, revealing a very pleased Elijah Pope.

"Ah, there's my Harvard bound man! Fitz my boy, how are you?" Eli asked as he shook Fitz's hand firmly.

"I'm good Mr. Pope. How are you sir?" Fitz asked politely.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd cut the Mr. Pope shit. It's Eli. You and my daughter will be married someday. Straight to the White House with the two of you. May as well just start calling me dad now, son."

"One could only hope, sir...El... dad" Fitz said as he tried to hide his anxiety over the dream Eli and Big Gerry had set out for him and Liv. They just wanted to live their own lives together. Why must their fathers create the most outlandish dreams?

"Atta boy! So, have you decided what area of law you plan to study?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I want to learn a little more about each one before I make a firm decision."

"Sounds good to me. Liv is determined to enter into immigration law. I've tried telling her she won't find much joy in it but you know my daughter. She's stubborn just like her old man."

Fitz went to respond but lost all train of thought when he saw Liv flying down the steps in a short white jean skirt, a turquoise tank top, and a pair of turquoise on white Nikes.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Liv asked as she kissed Fitz on the cheek.

"I'm ready gorgeous. Let's get to school." Fitz said as he tried his damnedest to not lick his lips in front of her father.

"Bye daddy! Don't forget, Fitz and I are going out tonight so I'll be home by curfew." Liv said as she kissed Eli on the cheek.

"Don't worry about curfew tonight sweetie. You and Fitz enjoy yourselves. Just make sure you two are at dinner at the club tonight. Your mothers want to celebrate the both of you getting into Harvard. Then the two of you have the entire weekend to yourselves." When Liv cut a suspicious eye towards her father, Eli elaborated. "The two of you are good kids. I trust you both to make the right decisions, and I know Fitz will keep you safe. So have fun and I'll see you later."

"Ummm, ok daddy... See you later... I guess..." Liv said and grabbed Fitz's hand. She ran towards the car before whatever bout of momentary insanity he was experiencing left her father's head. Instead of calling after her like she'd expected, Eli simply smiled as he watched the lovebirds running off to Fitz's car hand in hand.

"God bless them." He said as he closed the door and began to prepare for his day. Those two were going to do great things, and he prayed he lived long enough to see them.

**XxXxX**

"So did my dad start in on that White House shit again?" Liv asked as she took off her turquoise tank top to reveal a turquoise halter top.

"Yep. You and my daughter will be married one day. Straight to the White House with the two of you." Fitz mocked in his best Eli Pope impersonation.

"Well, we know we'll be married one day, but the White House? Me first lady? Nah. I like my freedom."

"I like you in this skirt."

"That's funny. I thought you liked me better out of it." Liv teased as she slowly slid her skirt up her thighs.

"God Livvie you are so fucking sexy." Fitz groaned as he pulled her in for a proper kiss good morning. They had never been happier that his windows were tinted than they were in this moment as they were still in her driveway. Finally breaking apart for air, Fitz started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So babe, what do you wanna do today?" Fitz asked as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Liv watched as he held the smoke in for a moment, before blowing out the perfect smoke rings.

"You." Liv replied shyly, biting her bottom lip. "But, we have our senior messages to do today." She finished as she reached over and took a drag of Fitz's cigarette.

"So, let's get breakfast, stop in for the messages, and blow that prison we call high school. It's not like we both aren't honor students."

"I'm all in. Hmmm, did you get the wine?" Liv moaned as Fitz's hand slid up her thigh and moved under her skirt.

"Of course. It's in the back chilling as we speak."

"Will your mom notice you took it?"

"Probably not, but if she does, she'll just assume that my dad got a hold of it. Either way, does it matter?" He groaned as his fingers grazed the wetness of her panties. He slid them to the side, and dipped a finger into her drenched heat. Liv's eyelids fluttered shut as her head sank deep into the headrest.

"Does that feel good baby?" He asked as he slid another finger inside of her. Liv nodded and bit her lip as she reclined her seat back and allowed Fitz's hand to continue its work.

"Use your words Livvie." Fitz demanded slowing down his movements.

"Yesss... Yes Fitz.."

"Say it..."

"It feels good baby... Fuck!"

Fitz tried to keep his focus on the road, but the way Liv was moaning and grinding against his hand with her eyes tightly shut made it hard for him to focus. Deciding it wasn't safe for him to continue driving, Fitz pulled over into a nearby parking lot. The moment Fitz had the car in park, Liv was pulling him over the center console and between her thighs.

Liv's hands immediately reached down to unfasten Fitz's belt, while Fitz's teeth and lips sought out her neck. She didn't care that they were in a parking lot and there were people around. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Livvie baby, slow down." Fitz said as he pinned her hands over her head and began grinding his hips into hers. "We've got all day. For now, I just want to make you feel good. Besides, this car is way too small."

Liv looked over and laughed when she noticed Fitz's legs were still stuck under the steering wheel. Her laughter quickly turned to moans as Fitz's fingers began pumping into her faster. He loved studying the way her face would twist and scrunch depending on how he was pleasuring her. He loved when she would make new faces or new noises, and would burn them to memory. He loved how he was the only guy that had ever touched her this way. He silently thanked God for the moment 4 years ago that brought them together as a couple.

**1992-93**

Fitz entered the halls of Santa Barbara high for the first time and immediately sought out his locker. His face was focused as he took in the numbers on each locker, until he finally reached his. His face flipped instantly when he realized his locker was right next to Liv's. He was happy he was locker buddies with a familiar face as he and Liv had been friends since the sixth grade. He had also had the biggest crush on her since then as well.

When he saw her that first day of ninth grade dressed in a pair of black shorts that stopped mid thigh and his "Tool" band hoodie he almost lost it. Fitz knew Maynard James Keenan was her favorite band member as she loved the sound of his voice. Fitz was partial to Danny Carey as he thought he was the best drummer around. When she turned completely around, he noticed that under his Tool hoodie was his BoySetsFire band tee. It didn't really matter as his clothing style had changed.

Where he once was a self proclaimed band tee geek, Fitz now embraced a closet full of blue jeans and white tees. The occasional khakis and polo shirts were shoved somewhere in the back. He'd been looking for that shirt forever, probably most of seventh grade, and now knew where it disappeared to. Her wearing his shirt was doing funny things to him and he was pretty sure he liked it.

Seeing her in his clothes had forced something to shift in him, and Fitz knew he had to make her his. The fact that some guy that was clearly hitting on her forced his jaw to clench tightly, and his hands to ball up into fists. He didn't know who this kid was, but he had no right hitting on his girl. As he watched them, Fitz noticed the guy's locker was the next one over and he felt his anger and jealousy rising even further.

"Fitzy hi!" Liv said as she looked up and noticed his presence. She had never been more thankful than she was in this moment. The kid next to her seemed nice, but the way he was staring at her made her uncomfortable.

"Hi." Was all Fitz could say as his eyes locked with hers. They stood there staring at one another for a few moments until the guy next to her cleared his throat.

"Fitz, this is Jake Ballard. Seems like I'm stuck between the two of you this year." Liv said as she awkwardly tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Like fuck you are.

"It's getting late so let me walk you to class babe. But first..." Fitz pulled Liv against him and pressed his lips firmly against hers. The sparks immediately began flying every which way and they both knew in that moment, there was no going back. When the kiss ended all they could do was gaze into one another's eyes. Fitz ignored Jake's presence, and grabbed Liv's hand. He walked his woman to class that day and every day after. Needless to say, Liv and Fitz switched lockers, so Liv was no longer wedged between him and Jake. Over time, Fitz and Jake became friends as it was clear that no one and nothing would tear Liv and Fitz apart. Jake soon got over Liv and began dating Abby. The two of them were on again - off again, until she met David who quickly became the sole proprietor of her heart.

Three years after Liv and Fitz's first kiss, they became each other's firsts during a romantic rendezvous Fitz had planned for them after Junior prom. In the beginning, Fitz was never sure he was doing it right so he watched her face for signs. Even then his emotions were controlled by every look on her face.

**1996**

Now that he knew her body better than his own, he would watch her for sport. As Tool's "Ænima" blasted through the cars speakers, he watched Liv's mouth form an "O", as her eyebrows furrowed, and he knew she was close. Fitz began sucking on the flesh just below her ear, and with one flick of his thumb, felt her body tense up as a silent scream escaped her lips.

Fitz continued his movements until he felt her body go limp underneath him. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and locked eyes with her as he licked her essence that was currently running down his hand.

"So fucking sweet, baby. You are definitely sitting on my face later." Fitz growled into her ear, causing a new wave of arousal to overwhelm her.

Realizing they had to get to school to at least make an appearance, Fitz grabbed a handkerchief out of his console, and proceeded to clean Liv up before fixing himself in his seat. Liv who was still coming down from her high, simply lit a cigarette and sighed in contentment.

**2014**

"Governor Grant, the first lady's leaving now. Her E.T.A. is 30 minutes."

"Thank you Lauren."

**1996**

Fitz and Liv arrived at school with a half hour to spare. As always, Liv was wearing Fitz's letterman jacket as she wanted everyone to know she was his and vice versa. As they walked through the halls, they slowly began to grow a tail of what the teachers considered to be their entourage. As they approached their lockers, Liv smiled as she saw her best friend Abby approaching her from down the hall.

"Hey bitch! What took your asses so long?"

"Fuck you Abby! We're here aren't we?"

"Seems like Fitz already beat me to it." Abby shot back playfully as she took in the new love bite on Liv's neck. "But yeah, I guess. Oh, before I forget, Mr. Wallace is looking for you two. He said you're up first for the messages."

"Thanks Abbs"

Abby and Liv had been best friends from the womb as their mothers were the best of friends who became pregnant around the same time. Kids around school called them the twins, as they were born on the same day. When they were born, their mothers would often dress them alike. It was something that obviously stuck with them as Fitz took in Abby wearing the same outfit as Liv but the colors of her halter top and skirt were reversed.

"Ok, so we're outie after we do this video. You and David wanna come with? We'll do lunch."

"As long as your tongue isn't stuck down Fitz's throat the whole time, and we can actually talk, sure we'll come with."

"Like you and David have room to talk? You were practically riding him in calculus last week."

"Whatever, just hurry up so we can go, I'm starving!"

"10 minutes for both me and Fitz and we'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Fine. But let's cover up this huge ass hickey. Don't want America seeing it someday when you two are in the White House do ya?" Abby teased as she pulled Liv's compact out of her purse and began expertly covering up the love mark. Five minutes was all it took and no one would be able to tell there was a fist sized purple mark on her neck.

"Thanks Abbs. Don't forget, 10 minutes!"

"Yea yea. I know. See you soon bitches! No fucking in the halls either!" Abby said as she set out to find David.

Liv laughed at her friend as Abby always thought of the most over the top things to say. Little did Liv know, Abby's comment had caused the wheels in Fitz's mind to begin churning.

**2014**

"Governor Grant, the First Lady will be here any minute with the children. According to her driver, she's not in the best of moods. It is unclear if it has anything to do with the video that surfaced today or not."

"Thank you Lauren. Is everything set up for her arrival?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that will be all. You should head on home. You deserve to see your family before 8pm."

"Yes sir. Thank you... And sir..."

"Yes Lauren?"

"Good luck..."

"Thanks. I'm going to need all the luck I can get to survive this night."

**1996**

With the senior messages finished, Liv and Fitz made their way through the halls. When they arrived at their lockers, Fitz pulled Liv to the side and immediately began attacking her neck.

"Fitz, stop. Fitz, what are you doing? Someone could see us?" Liv said as she looked around, terrified of being caught. Part of her did however have to admit that the thrill of someone finding them was exciting, and was causing her body to react in ways she never thought possible.

"Before we leave this school, there is one thing I want to do." Fitz whispered into her ear as his hands braced the lockers on either side of her head.

"What's that?" Liv asked as she took in Fitz's labored breathing. Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes and back, as her chest began rising and falling in sync with his.

Before she knew what was happening, Fitz had ripped her panties off of her body and had sheathed himself fully inside of her. Her mind was presently in a battle with herself as she knew someone could walk out of any classroom and catch them at any time. But the way he was driving into her against their lockers, stripped away all of the fucks she had left to give.

With her arms and legs wrapped securely around his body, Liv gave into Fitz's fantasy. Fitz's hand cupped the back of Liv's head to shield it from hitting the locker, while the other cupped her ass, holding her body close as close as he could. He knew they wouldn't have much time, so he began driving into her relentlessly, as his mouth covered hers to muffle her screams.

His hand slid between their bodies and began caressing her bundle of nerves in short firm circles as her fingers tangled into his wavy hair. It wasn't long before Liv's body clenched up and her orgasm blasted through her. A few thrusts later, Fitz too found himself reaching his climax deep within her walls.

Fitz slowly let Liv down, and the two of them quickly fixed their clothes before heading out to meet Abby and David in the parking lot, both trying to look as if they hadn't just gone at it in the hallway of their high school.

**XxXxXxX**

After spending the morning and afternoon with Abby and David, the group parted ways, allowing Liv and Fitz to finally have some alone time together before dinner with their parents.

They had gone back to Fitz's house as Big Gerry and Eli had decided to spend the day out at the country club with their mothers. They were currently cuddled on the sofa with a bowl full of popcorn in hand, watching Waiting to Exhale for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. They were just reaching the scene where Robin and Gloria found out that Bernadine's husband had walked out on her and her children after 11 years of marriage.

"Fitz, would you ever do that?" Liv asked as she moved the bowl of popcorn over to the table and turned to look at him.

"Ever do what?" Fitz asked honestly not sure what she was referring to. If he was being honest with himself, he had spent the first part of the movie staring at Liv, and not the screen. That's pretty much how he spent every chick flick Liv decides she wants to watch.

"Would you ever marry someone and leave them for another woman after being with them and forcing them to rearrange their life and dreams for 11 years?" Liv asked as she looked into his eyes and patiently awaited his answer.

"Never baby." Fitz said beyond sure of himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Liv asked as she laid her head back onto Fitz's chest.

"Because I'm marrying you and there is no way I'm ever letting you go." Fitz responded with so much confidence it made Liv's breath hitch.

"Fitz.."

"I mean it Livvie. I know our dads want us to get married and take our relationship all the way to 1600 Penn, but I don't care about any of that extra stuff. I don't care what they want us to do, as long as I'm doing it with you."

"So you don't want to be president?" Liv asked doubting Fitz really meant that. What young boy, young man, hell any male for that matter in his right mind wouldn't dream of holding the highest office in the land.

"If you didn't want me to be president, I wouldn't even think twice. I know we're young, but you're it for me Livvie. And I'm not making any decisions in my lifetime that you haven't helped me think over."

"I love you Fitz." before he had a chance to respond, Liv had straddled Fitz's waist and began kissing him with everything she had. His hands freely roamed her body, prompting their heavy breathing and lustful moans to fill the room. When they finally broke apart for air, Fitz realized they had better move from the living room if they didn't want to be interrupted by his parents.

"Now what do you want to do Livvie?" Fitz asked as he turned off the TV and placed the remote onto the table. After suffering through enough of what he considered to be a male bashing movie, Fitz sighed a breath of relief that it was finally over.

"How much time do we have until we have to be at the club for dinner?"

"Three hours." Fitz said as he looked down at his watch.

"Hmmm, let's go hang out in your room. Where's the wine?" Liv asked as she stood and reached for Fitz's hand. Fitz took Liv's hand in his, and silently led her upstairs. When he opened the door, Liv smiled as she saw a dozen flameless candles flickering around the room, and the wine sitting on Fitz's dresser with two glasses.

"Happy getting into Harvard" Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist.

"Fitz, you are so sweet. Happy getting into Harvard. I love you."

"I love you too."

Liv wasted no time climbing onto Fitz's ridiculously high king sized bed while he poured their wine. She watched as Fitz slowly made his way over to the bed with two half full glasses and the remaining wine.

"You know if you brought the glasses over empty, it wouldn't be so hard to carry everything." Liv said as she watched Fitz focusing on not spilling the burgundy liquid on his carpet.

"I've got this baby. You should know from experience just how good I am with my hands." Fitz quipped as he balanced the glasses and bottle between his two hands.

"Ugh for a guy with a name like Fitzgerald, you are so cocky."

"Thank you. I must admit my cock is impressive."

"Funny, you're a funny man. You should drop out of school, go on the road."

"That would be the ultimate fuck you to our fathers' dreams of us taking over the world. But unfortunately I must continue serving out my sentence in the educational tool of America's prison system. How else am I gonna spoil you rotten until we're old and grey?"

"And who said I was marrying you?" Liv asked as she took a long swig of her wine.

"I bet you that when I propose, you'll be saying yes before my knee hits the ground."

"Sure of ourselves today, aren't we Fitz?"

"How much I love you is the only thing I will ever be sure of."

"Then why don't you come over here and prove it."

Fitz took Liv's wine glass from her and set it down on his nightstand. As he turned to look at Liv, he couldn't help but realize just how much she was glowing. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the woman laying next to him, and he vowed to spend a lifetime showing her as much. Liv could feel the wheels in Fitz's mind turning, and knew he was thinking about their future. Of course they were young, but they knew they were it for each other.

"Kiss me." Liv whimpered as her eyes darted between his eyes and lips.

"As you wish." Fitz's hands reached out and cupped Liv's face as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He lowered his head to hers, and smiled as their lips brushed together. Not wanting to play games, Liv pulled Fitz down to her, forcing their bodies to both go crashing backwards onto the mattress. When they came up for air, the look in Liv's eyes told Fitz that this was going to be a long night of celebrating.

"Make love to me Fitz."

Yep... This was definitely going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxX**

Fitz and Liv arrived at the country club for dinner, both decked out in their preppiest attire. Fitz wore a white Polo shirt with a tan pair of khakis and brown loafers, while Liv wore a soft yellow sun dress with her 3" white Louboutin heels. Pearls adorned her ears and neck, and Fitz's class ring laid on her left index finger, hers was splayed on the right. When their parents spotted them entering hand in hand, they waved the teens over, completely oblivious to their day's events.

"Liv! How's my future daughter in law?" Big Gerry boomed across the room which earned him a jab to the ribs from his wife Francine.

"Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant. It is so nice to see you again." Liv said once they arrived to the table.

"Nonsense, call us mom and dad. We are after all going to be the grandparents of you and Fitz's future children."

"A long time from now." Frances and Liv's mother Carolyn shot out together.

"Of course darling. A long time from now. I'm figuring what Eli, 8-9 years? Enough time to get these two through law school and begin to make a name for themselves."

"Dad, we haven't even graduated high school and you're planning grandchildren already?" Fitz scoffed as he couldn't believe how relentless his father was being with this dream.

"You know Fitz, maybe he's on to something." Liv said causing Fitz and their mothers to choke on their water, and Big Gerry to beam with approval. Liv could see Eli beaming as well, but he was better at hiding it than his partner in crime.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, completely caught off guard by her response.

"Just hear me out. I mean, we want to spend the rest of our lives together. There is no doubt we will be married once we graduate college. We also know that practice makes perfect. This means that you have 9 years to practice getting me pregnant over any and every surface we encounter, and they wouldn't say a word. I mean because we want to give it our all in the future right? So it only makes sense that we start practicing for it now. But since we've already started practicing, we should be pros by then. Don't you think so... dads?"

Fitz looked around the table as everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock over Liv's statement. There was no secret they were sexually active as Liv had gone to her mother to be placed on birth control when the urges to grow closer first occurred, but it was one of those things were don't ask, don't tell, was definitely a welcomed policy. The only thing that came to mind as Fitz cleared his throat and tried to shift their conversation in a different direction was; He should have never given her that third glass of wine.

When he felt Liv's hand creep up his thigh under the table and begin freeing his semi erect member from his pants, one thought came to mind.

This was definitely going to be a very interesting dinner.

**2014**

Fitz heard the car pulling into the driveway, signaling his wife's return. He drained the rest of his scotch glass and said a quick prayer that he would survive her reaction to today's events.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Ok so this is something that popped into my head a few months ago, but I never had the drive to post until I finally got the nudge tonight (thanks bew). Aside from this I also have an Olitz version of piano gate that has been sitting for a few months as well. I am not committing to story or one shot as of yet because I have so many stories that need to be attended to already, but I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm considering making this a short as younger Olitz isn't a strong point for me just yet. If I do continue, the story will be mainly flashbacks with glimpses of the present added in for reasons... So, let me know if you are Interested in my version of pianogate. XOXOXO**


	2. You And I

**So apparently my email blowing up has prompted me to update far sooner than I had planned. Again, this story has no chill whatsoever, so don't say you haven't been warned.**

* * *

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

Fitz turned in his seat to see his twin 6 year old daughters Aaliyah and Alyssa running towards him. He stood and extended his arms, and braced himself to be tackled to the floor by the lively duo. No matter what was going on in his day, the two little ones in his arms always managed to make him smile.

"How was your day?" Fitz asked as he peppered his daughters' faces with kisses.

"Our day was fine. I don't think mommy had a good day. She was yelling at somebody on the phone and she said the "S" word." Aaliyah stated in a hushed yet shocked tone.

"Oh really?" Fitz asked as he noticed his wife walking sluggishly towards his office.

"Yeah daddy mommy said stupid and Alyssa laughed."

"Is that so?" Fitz chuckled as he remembered the girls saying their teacher considered stupid to be a bad word. "Well, I'm sure mommy didn't mean to call whoever she was speaking to the "S" word. What do you girls want to do for dinner?"

"We get to go out so we won't be here. Good luck with mommy, daddy."

"And where are you two going?"

"Daddy! We're spending the night at Auntie's house so you get to have grumpy bunny mommy all to yourself." Alyssa added with a face that showed she truly felt sorry for her father.

"Don't worry about me girls. I know how to handle your mother." Fitz said a little louder than he realized.

"Is that so?"

Knowing he shouldn't push his luck, Fitz cleared his throat and decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Before you girls go, I want you to see something." Fitz said as he grabbed one of each daughter's hand and led them to the sofa. He turned on the TV and pressed play. The girls faces lit up as they saw the video begin to play and a teenaged version of...

"Daddy! That's you and mommy!" Aaliyah exclaimed as she bounced up and down in her seat and clapped her hands.

"That it is." Fitz responded as his eyes locked with Liv's when she entered the room. He could tell she had a long day at work, and knew exactly how he would help her relax once the girls were on their way with "Auntie Abby". "This was the senior message we left when we were seniors in high school." he added, explaining to the girls just what they were watching.

"Wow daddy, you loved mommy for a really long time didn't you?" Alyssa asked as she looked between her mother and father.

"Yes. I've loved your mother for a very very, very long time." Fitz said as he continued staring into his wife's eyes. He smiled at her and couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were beginning to blush ever so slightly.

Liv walked towards Fitz and wrapped her arms around his waist. With her head rested on his chest, she allowed her mind to drift back to that day, a day that seemed like only yesterday in her mind. Liv was so into her thoughts, that she didn't even hear Fitz asking her what she wanted for dinner.

**1996**

As dinner went on, Lit was clearly evident to Fitz that Liv was feeling the effects of the wine from earlier. He tried to keep a straight face as her hand began circling around his knee under the table, and slowly made it's way north.

"So, tell me what's up with you two love birds." Frances said before taking a bite of her salad. Liv and Fitz both tried to keep a straight face as Liv's hand had successfully freed Fitz's growing erection from his slacks.

"Ummm.. Uhh... N-nothing really... Just school, thr norm." Fitz stammered out, side-eyeing Liv as she began stroking his length under the table.

"So how does it feel knowing you two will be Harvard bound in a few months?" Eli asked, completely oblivious to what was going on across the table from him.

"Umm, well, I'm sure it will be a lot of hard work, very, very, hard work, but I'm confident that as long as Fitz and I buckle down and tackle this with both hands on deck, our desired results will eventually come to us." Liv had to bite the inside of her cheek as Fitz's leg kicked and she felt his hot seed spilling down her hand. She held up her menu to her face as if she were browsing her options, and licked her hand clean when she caught Fitz's attention. Fitz shivered as seeing her consuming his essence already had him ready for round two.

"That's the spirit!" Gerry boasted, proud of the way Liv was assessing the life changes that would be coming soon.

Fitz looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights as he tried to discretely zip himself back up without anyone noticing. Once he was finally presentable under the table. They all talked a little longer before Carolyn decided to ask the question that had been weighing on her and her husband's minds all evening.

"So Fitz, have you decided whether you are staying in a dorm or an apartment yet?"

Liv almost choked on her water as this was something she and Fitz had been wanting to approach their parents about, but couldn't find the right time. Based on Liv's reaction, all four parents gave each other knowing looks, and braced themselves for what would come next.

"Well, moms, dads... Liv and I figured we would share an apartment when we went to college. I mean, to be honest, would you rather we stayed in dorms and snuck into each others rooms every night, or one of us had an apartment while the other is paying for a dorm room they never use? We figured it would be easier, more cost effective, and more honest if we just shared a place. It's not like you aren't planning our wedding for the moment we graduate college."

"Well Fitz, I commend you on your honesty, but do you think the two of you are ready to live together? That's a pretty big step. One we weren't expecting for at least a few more years." Eli asked as he carefully watched both his daughter and Fitz. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear they had been drinking before they came to the club.

"Well sir, Liv and I are in love. We know we are young, but honestly there wouldn't be a free moment where we wouldn't want to be together. We're going to be all the way across the country in the fall, and I'd feel safer as I hope you all would if Liv and I were together where I knew she was safe on a daily and nightly basis."

"Besides, I'm kind of a screamer and dorms frown on that kind of thing." Liv added, effectively tossing what little chill she had left, out the window.

"Olivia, I don't know what has gotten into you today" Carolyn began and paused as she tried to compose her words. Liv was about to interrupt by saying Fitz, until Fitz grabbed her hand under the table, rendering her silent. "I will say that you need to take a look around and figure out wherever the hell your filter fell out and replace it... Now."

"Yes ma'am"

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, and Liv excused herself to the bathroom as their parents continued in their own conversations. When Liv hadn't returned for a while, Fitz stood and set off to find where she had gone.

He made his way upstairs to where the private bathrooms were, and tensed up as a small pair of hands reached out, and pulled him into a small room, and slammed his back against the door.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as he looked around and realized she had pulled him into a supply closet.

"Shut up." Liv said as her fingers expertly undid Fitz's belt and pants. She looked hungrily into his eyes and licked her lips as she lowered herself onto her knees, pulling his boxers down in the process.

"Liv... I... Shit!"

**2014**

Liv looked into her husband's eyes as she placed gentle kisses along his length, before swirling her tongue around the tip. Her eyes were glossed over with lust, and Fitz wasn't sure what had gotten into his wife, but he couldn't wait to get into her later on that night.

The girls had finally left with Abby and now it was just the two of them alone at home. He knew something was bothering her, he just prayed it wasn't the fact that he announced his bid earlier in the day. He and Liv had talked about this extensively, and she had given him her full support. Had she changed her mind? It wasn't like he was doing it to fulfill their fathers dreams. If Fitz was being honest, they were the furthest from his mind when he decided to announce his plans to place his bid in the next election, two years from now. He made a mental note to speak to her about it but not now. Right now it was impossible for Fitz to form any form of coherent thought as his wife was on her knees, pleasuring him with her mouth in a way he knew only she ever would.

Fitz was trying his hardest to compose himself as he knew his wife needed to talk about something, he just wasn't sure what it was. The moment she drew his sensitive sacs into her mouth, Fitz lost all train of thought as he felt the fire in his belly spreading throughout his body.

**1996**

Liv made sure every inch of Fitz's impressive erection was attended to. What her mouth couldn't cover, she made sure her hands more than made up for the lack of slack in her throat. She felt Fitz's hands make their way into her hair and tug gently, signaling he was close. Instead of standing up, Liv increased her speed, taking him over and over again until he seed coated the back of her throat.

She stood up slowly, wiping the corners of her mouth as Fitz cleaned himself up, and refastened his pants. When she was finally standing, Fitz pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. He could tell by the way she tensed then relaxed in his arms something was wrong. He wondered if she was upset over Fitz announcing their plans to live together, or if she was truly embarrassed by the comment she had made after. He made a note that she could not drink before they were due to meet with their parents. Liquid courage had nothing on the ovarian fortitude Liv was exercising tonight. When they finally broke free for air, Fitz cupped Liv's face in his hands and looked into her tear swollen eyes.

"Livvie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

She's not fine...

**2014**

Fitz watched his wife who seemed to suddenly be consumed by the frozen image of their younger selves, that was still splayed across the screen. He carefully walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She tensed at first when he pulled her flush against his chest, but with a few strategically placed kisses to her neck and shoulder, she began to relax.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fitz asked as he slowly began removing the coat she was still wearing.

"The tape." She answered and Fitz couldn't help but look at her questioningly as her answer was so vague. "Fitz, I know what the world sees. They see two brilliant teens who were lucky enough to find true love in high school and never look back. But they don't see who we really were back then and in a way that scares me. Do you think the girls will turn into us someday? I mean be how we were and we'd never know it?"

"That will never happen Liv..."

"But Fitz..."

"That. Will. Never. Happen. Liv."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am their father and because no boy is getting within 50 yards of them ever."

"You can't lock them away until they're 30 Fitz."

"I don't plan to. I'm locking them away until their 40."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, do you remember that night?"

"Oh I remember that night very well."

"Do you remember what happened after I kissed you in the utility closet?"

"I remember you fucking me against an electrical panel. How we weren't electrocuted is still a mystery."

"After that Livvie."

"I remember it very well. We went downstairs and..."

**1996**

Liv and Fitz had managed to escape the utility closet and freshen themselves up, before heading back downstairs to say their goodbyes to their parents. Eli and Gerry knew they wanted to spend some time together. They had after all been in school studying hard all day, so their fathers had no problems wishing them a good evening, and allowing them to head of on their way to Fitz's weekend surprise getaway with Liv.

Most fathers would have said no to the idea of their daughters spending a weekend alone with their boyfriends, but since Fitz approached Eli as a man, he was a little more willing to let them have this time together. They would after all be living together come fall, whether they he or the other parents approved or not, and Eli was the type of father that would rather give his daughter freedom to be herself, especially when she was such an overall great kid, than to have her sneaking around behind her back.

The drive to their destination took a little over an hour. Fitz enjoyed watching Liv who normally had a beautiful voice, just kicked back and began to sing terribly off key to the music that was blasting through the car's sound system. She looked so carefree as she swayed to the music as best she could in her seat, and Fitz was sure he had fallen even more in love with her in that moment. With all of the stress they had endured through their academic lives, Fitz was thankful that their fathers had given them the opportunity to have this time alone together.

"Fitz are you going to tell me where we're going?" Liv asked as she loved to pretend to hate surprises. Secretly she loved them, but when it came to Fitz, she just wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling at all times, and his surprises kept her from obtaining that goal.

"All I will say is that it will be you and me, alone until Sunday afternoon." Fitz said with a smug grin.

"But Fiiii-iiiitzyyyy! I don't have any clothes for the weekend." Liv began to whine as she couldn't believe Fitz wouldn't let her pack accordingly for their weekend getaway.

"Clothes, baby where we're going, we won't need clothes."

"Fitz you are such a dork!" Liv said in response to his horrible Back to the Future reference.

"And you know this... Maaaaaaan!"

"Oh god make it stop!" Liv cried although she was laughing harder than Fitz had ever seen in his life.

They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, exchanging quick kisses along the way. Neither were sure how they managed to keep their hands in respectable places during this trip, but it didn't matter as they had finally arrived.

"We're here." Fitz said as he pulled into the long winding driveway.

"Fitz, are we seriously at your grandmother's home?"

"We are seriously at my grandmother's home and it is ours for the entire weekend with our fathers' blessing."

Fitz's grandmother Geraldine Grant or GG as she was called by her friends, owned a slew of homes up and down the west coast. When she reached her 80th birthday, Big Gerry and Frances had convinced her to come and stay with them as she was having difficulty getting around on her own, and Gerry refused to place his mother in a home. After Gerry's younger brother Jonathan joined in, they persuaded their mother to accept the offer. Since Jon lived only 20 minutes away from the Grant ranch, he and Big Gerry took turns looking after their mother. This week she was visiting with Jon so Big Gerry and Frances could enjoy some time alone.

When GG moved in with Big Gerry, she decided to split the homes up between her sons now, so there wouldn't be any disputes when she passed. Out of 9 homes, Gerry got four, as did Jon, but Fitz was given the main home. The 9 bedroom, 7 bathroom home laid on 40 acres of land. There was a swimming pool, and a jacuzzi outback, and there was a stable for a few horses as well. GG was never a horse person as they bothered her allergies, but her late husband Fitzgerald Thomas Grant I was very fond of them.

Liv had been to the home many times growing up, and had even learned to make jam in this very kitchen. GG wanted this home for Fitz as she knew he and Liv would one day begin a family of their own. When she moved out, she had the appliances and furniture updated, to what she felt would better suit her grandson's style. Needless to say, when Liv and Fitz walked through the door of the home, they were in love with what they saw.

The home had been modernized, a white sofa, and two teal chairs decorated the living room. The walls were a tan-ish color, and the curtains were a softer shade of teal, giving the home a serene feel. While Liv toured the home, Fitz went outside and grabbed the bags Liv had no idea he packed for them. Of course his clothes were all clothes out of his closet, but with a little persuasion and his black card, he was able to get Abby to shop for everything Liv would need for the weekend.

When he came back inside, he noticed that Liv was still touring the home, so he decided to check out the baby grand piano that was positioned over in the corner of the living room. He sat on the bench for a moment, and thought of the perfect way to get Liv downstairs. As he began to play, he decided that he would add a little song to his gesture.

Liv was upstairs checking out what was now their bedroom. She knew the house had been placed in a trust for Fitz to be transferred to him upon completion of college. What she didn't know was her name was to go onto the deed as well. Liv made her way out of the master bathroom and smiled as she heard music beginning to play from downstairs.

**2014**

Fitz waited patiently as Liv went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. He knew she had a lot on her mind, and wanted to come up with a way to ease some of her tension. As he looked around the room, he smiled as he saw the piano. He walked over to the baby grand, and sat down at the bench. He stretched his fingers, and began to play as he heard the door to their bedroom open from upstairs.

**Here we are**  
**On earth together**  
**It's you and I**  
**God has made us fall in love**  
**It's true**  
**I've really found**  
**Someone like you**

"Our wedding song" Liv said as she made her way downstairs and climbed on top of the piano as Fitz continued singing. The way he was looking at her as he sang each lyric had her body aching with need. She never knew it would be possible to love someone so much, and it felt great.

**Will it stay**  
**The love you feel for me**  
**Will you say**  
**That you will be by my side**  
**To see me through**  
**Until my life is through**  
**Well in my mind**  
**We can conquer the world**

1996

Liv couldn't hold out anymore. As the tears flowed freely from her eyes, she stared into Fitz's sparkling blues and joined him in the song.

**In love you and I**  
**You and I, you and I...**  
**I'm glad**  
**At least in my life**  
**I've found someone**  
**That may not be here forever**  
**To see me through**  
**But I found strength in you**  
**Cause in my mind**  
**You will stay here always**

Liv laid down on the piano facing Fitz as sitting up had become too difficult at this time. The intensity of the moment couldn't be denied by either of them as they poured their hearts and souls into harmonizing the final lyrics of the song.

**In love you and I**  
**You and I, you and I**  
**You and I, you and I**  
**You and I**  
**In my mind**  
**We can conquer the world**  
**In love you and I**  
**You and I, you and I**  
**You and I...**

They remained, eyes locked in their intense stare down until Liv reached out her arm for Fitz to join her on top of the piano. Fitz looked wary at first, but quickly climbed up and pulled Liv into his arms.

"I love you Fitzy."

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Make love to me..."

"Kiss me..."

Liv wasted no time grabbing a fistful of Fitz's hair, and pulling his mouth down to hers. Her free hand slid underneath his shirt as his hands found their way under her dress. Fitz wasn't sure how it happened, but he soon found himself naked, on top of the piano.

Liv worked Fitz's boxers down his thighs and tossed them across the room. She began kissing her way back up his body, but stopped at Fitz's thighs. She ran her tongue up the inside of his thigh, and down the other. A smile crept up on her face as she heard Fitz take in a sharp breath, anticipating what she would do next. Liv placed her hands on each of his thighs and raked them across the tender skin. The fact that she had the this man completely vulnerable in this moment had her thong soaked with her essence. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She needed him just as bad, if not more than he needed her.

"Let's see, do you want my mouth here?" She kissed his lips gently and pulled away, causing Fitz to groan. "How about... Here?" She bit down on the side of his neck, and licked it to remove the sting. She smiled as she knew he was afraid to answer either way. He wanted her however he could get her. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was at her mercy.

"Do you want my mouth here?" She continued as she ran her tongue across his nipples and trailed kisses down his chest and torso. "Here?" She asked as she playfully nipped as his hips. "Or here?" Liv asked as she took Fitz's almost painful erection and began stroking it slowly. She looked and saw Fitz's eyes close tightly as she stroked his length.

"Eyes open Fitzy." I want to see what I do to you. Fitz fought for a moment, but managed to open his eyes. When their eyes locked, Liv felt the moisture pooling between her thighs once again. With eyes locked, Liv lowered her head and offered one long lick from base to tip, trailing the throbbing veins along the way. She knew she would pay for this slow torture, she was actually banking on it. Liv's tongue swirled around the tip of his engorged member before sucking gently on the tip, earning her a pleasurable moan from Fitz. He could tell by the way she was squirming above him that he would soon be in charge. He would make her pay for this torture she was inflicting on his body.

"Livvie please let me... Mmm" Fitz lost all train of thought as Liv took him as far as she could into her mouth. What her mouth couldn't capture, she made up for it with her hand. She began stroking the bottom of his shaft, while her head bobbed up and down, creating a vacuum over the top. Liv knew he wouldn't last long this first round as she had made him wait an excruciating amount of time. The thought of tasting his essence as it shot down the back of her throat, turned her on even more.

Fitz threw his head back and although he wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers into her hair, he was just thankful she was touching him. Liv couldn't help but clench her thighs tightly as Fitz's grunts and pants grew louder. He could feel the familiar tightening, and based on the way she was massaging his sac, he knew she could feel it too.

"Livvie... Fuck... Babe... I..." Fitz panted as he felt himself coming close. Liv smiled and paused for a moment, causing Fitz to breathe a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly turned into a gasp as Liv straddled Fitz's torso with her back towards him, and took him in her mouth once again. Fitz stared in awe at her glorious ass and decided he wanted to play too. Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's thighs and pulled her to him. In one swift move he ripped her thong off of her body, before thrusting his tongue inside of her core.

Liv began sucking him harder and faster, not even stopping when she felt his hot seed coating the back of her throat. She continued her movements, licking and sucking him clean until his breathing returned to normal. With an audible pop she released him, and he took this opportunity to lift her up so she was fully straddling his face.

His tongue was thrusting forcefully in and out of her as her hips grinded into him, creating the most delicious friction. When Fitz's hand snaked around to the front of her body, and his finger grasped her clit, Liv immediately exploded into a million pieces.

Fitz quickly repositioned them so Liv was on all fours in front of him, his hands greedily groping her ass. He was just about to thrust into her when he realized something.

"Ummm Livvie, shouldn't we move this somewhere a little safer.

"Fitz, you're 195 pounds. I'm barely 100. I think the piano can withstand what is about to happen. If not, we'll write a letter to the company complaining that it isn't as durable as it claims to be."

"Shouldn't we get blankets or something? We could slip?"

"You show me a blanket that has better traction than two sweaty bodies and I'll gladly let you get up. Until then, shut up and fuck me already."

"After I make you scream on the piano, I'm gonna make you cum hard against it as well."

"Oh yea?"

"Yep."

"Prove it"

**2014**

Fitz begins to slowly remove Liv's clothing, until she is as naked as he on the piano. His breath hitches as he takes in her perfectly flat stomach and curves that have always made his mouth water. This is his wife, the mother of his children, his best friend and confidante, and never in her life has she looked sexier than she does sprawled out on top of their piano.

"Can I... Can I taste you again sweet baby?"

"Yessss"

As he lowers his head he kisses a path down her body to the apex between her thighs. He smiles brightly when her thighs part willingly, almost eagerly for him. He notices her folds are already slick with her essence and he licks his lips as he knows she is this wet for him. He lowers himself just a little more, and breathes in her scent. Her scent is intoxicating, and Fitz soon finds himself becoming lightheaded.

As his tongue glides effortlessly between her parted folds he feels a high he has never felt before. He is immediately addicted. He will never get enough of her. A lifetime with her, won't be enough.

Liv's eyes sprang open and her hips began thrusting almost violently as Fitz was feasting like a man starved. She wasn't sure how he did it, but it felt as if his tongue was everywhere at once. His mouth closed down around her sensitive nub and Liv released a silent scream as her body violently shook in response to the orgasm that engulfed her.

Liv lay there panting and gasping for air, her eyes still closed. Fitz took his time and kissed his way up Liv's body, allowing the anticipation to build. She moaned louder than either anticipated as Fitz pulled her sensitive nipple into his mouth. He switched to the other side and elicited a hiss from her lips as he bit down gently on her hardening bud. Fitz's mouth hovered just over Liv's and he smiled as he just looked down at the love of his life.

Her hair is fanned out on the piano, and he has never seen anything remotely close to what he is witnessing now. She is a goddess, her allure is unparalleled, and her intelligence constantly leaves him dumbfounded. She is the perfect woman, and she has claimed him as her own.

**1996**

As Fitz pumps his fingers in and out of her core, he can imagine a lifetime of making love to her, of simply loving her. His mouth latches onto her sensitive nub and the suction he provides, leaves her calling out to God. She cums, hard, and there isn't a single drop that goes to waste as he laps up the essence that is flowing from her body.

"I need you, inside me." She says as she gently, lovingly lifts his head by his hair.

He looks up at her, his mouth glistening with her essence and stares into her eyes as he climbs his way up her body, and lines himself up with her core. She can feel him pressing at her entrance, and she is mentally and physically preparing herself for everything this night has in store.

He presses into her slightly, and pauses as she gasps. He can tell she needs time to adjust to his size, even though it's only been a few hours, so he gives it to her. When she nods for him to continue, she gasps again, knowing he is only halfway inside. He goes to pause second time, but her hands cover his ass and push him towards her, urging him to continue.

He has filled her to the hilt, and he is still in awe of she is such a perfect fit. The grip her walls have on him almost make him cum on the spot, but he stills, to give them both a minute.

"Baby, please move." She begs. He does.

He goes slow at first, making sure to give both of their bodies time to adjust to each other. He pushes her legs wider apart, and moans when he realizes just how much her body opens up for him and only him.

Now that he has her as wide as she can go, he begins to thrust harder, causing her to cry out from the pleasure the friction is creating. His mouth latches onto her nipple, and he sucks it until it is raw. He knows she'll bitch about her soreness come morning, but right now, neither of them care as he worships her body as if it were the last time. He moves to the other nipple and repeats the process, all while his thrust remain hard and deep.

"Harder." She begs.

God this woman is incredible.

He lifts her legs onto his shoulder and begins thrusting harder than before. Her screams and the obscenities leaving her mouth, only serve to rile him up even more. He feels her walls tightening, and he knows he isn't too far behind. He begins pounding into her like a jackhammer, both of their bodies causing the piano to creak, but neither care in this moment.

Fitz can feel her nails digging into his skin, and the droplets of blood from his skin breaking. He doesn't mind. Any marks from her are welcome as they scars will serve as a reminder of this time they have together.

Fitz doesn't know what comes over him, but soon finds his hand is around Liv's throat, squeezing slightly. As he is still pounding into her core, he asks if she can feel god.

**2014**

"Can you, feel him?"

"Oh yes... Fitz... I... Fuck..." For a moment Fitz thinks he is hurting her but the twisted look on her face tells him that Liv is enjoying this just as much, if not more than he is in this moment.

Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, Fitz had flipped her over so she was now on her stomach on top of the piano. He slowly lined himself with her core, and entered her once again. They thrust together bring each other unparalleled pleasure, until Fitz needed to buried even deeper inside of her. He propped himself up on his knees, and lifted Liv so her back was flush against his. Her arm instinctively hooked around his neck as their bodies began gliding together again in perfect harmony.

_Deep..._

That was the only word she could think of as he forcefully thrust into her aching core. One hand was paying the utmost attention to her breasts, the other...

"Oh G- FFittttzzzz! I'm... I..."

"That's it, cum for me Livvie."

"I'm...I'm cumming!" Liv screamed and Fitz could feel her essence flowing as if someone has lifted the gates of the Hoover dam. His thrust quicken and he followed not too long after, as his thick seed coats her walls.

Fitz collapses onto her body, and lays there as her hands stroke his hair. They have honestly just had the best sex of their life, and neither of them know if they wants to smile or cry.

**1996**

"Well, I guess the piano was able to withstand our actions for tonight." Liv says as her sated body lays pressed against the cool finish of the piano.

"They always say you learn something new everyday. Come on, I'll draw us a bath."

With some careful stepping Fitz was able to get the two of them safely off of the piano and upstairs to the bathroom. He began running their bath water, and smiled when he saw Liv's reaction as he poured bath salts and bubbles into the water. Once the tub was full, Liv climbed in first while Fitz lit candles around the bathroom. Once he had set the right tone, Fitz dimmed thr bathroom light, and climbed into the tub in front of Liv.

She sighed as she felt Fitz's back pressed against her chest and he slid into the water so his head was feasting comfortably on her chest. Liv contentedly wrapped her legs around his waist and lovingly kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, so much, she said as she grabbed the bath sponge and began slowly working small circles across his chest and abs.

"I love you too Livvie. Forever and always."

They began talking of the apartment they envisioned themselves living in, once they went off to college. Fitz promised Liv she could decorate every room in the house, as long as they had a two bedroom and he could turn the second room into his man cave. Liv agreed, and the two relaxed in blissful silence until the water began to run cold.

Fitz stepped out of the water first and began to dry off. He grabbed a second towel for Liv, and held it open so he could wrap her in it the moment she stepped out. Once they were dried off, Fitz led Liv into the bedroom and turned back the covers for her to climb inside, before climbing in and spooning behind her. It wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep, their tangled, sated limbs exhausted from their after dinner activities.


	3. I Double Dog Dare You

**I want to take a moment to say thank you for all of the faves, follows, reviews, and messages either thru PM, or on twitter. I held this story for months because I had no clue if it was good enough to post. I am so glad you are all enjoying this version of Olitz. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I figured after 4a, we could all use a side of Olitz with NFTG, and aren't afraid to show their love for one another. Either way, I will try to cover the majority of the past 18 for our fave couple, to give you a better feel on how they arrived where they are today. With that said ...**

**ALL CHILL HAS LEFT THE BUILDING! I REPEAT- ALL CHILL HAS LEFT THE FUCKING BUILDING! And to that one person... Do not read this chapter with any liquids in your hand. You know who you are! ;)Enjoy**

**_I am in love with you_**  
_** You set me free**_  
_** I can't do this thing**_  
_** Called life without you here with me**_  
_** 'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_  
_** I'll never leave**_  
_** Just keep lovin' me**_  
_** The way I love you loving me**_

_**Dangerously In Love ~ Beyonce**_

**2014**

Liv woke up and placed a gentle kiss on Fitz's lips, and frowned when he didn't budge. They did have an eventful day and night, and her body was still deliciously sore from there encounter on the piano the night before.

She thought back to the previous night and smiled at how they had inadvertently recreated one of their sexiest encounters in the very same home, their home, 18 years after they had first made love on that very piano, in that very same living room. She kissed the pulse point of Fitz's neck, and thanked God they had a chance to enjoy these past 18 years together as it almost wasn't so.

She stretched and looked over at the clock, and frowned when she realized it was only 6 am. It was a Saturday, and with the girls staying with Abby for the weekend, she hoped she'd be able to get caught up on some much needed sleep before the family's annual Memorial Day cookout. As hard as she tried to fall back to sleep, she was wired. Since her hopes of falling back to sleep were shot, she got up and grabbed her phone and performed her morning routine, before she made her way downstairs to begin her day.

**1996**

Liv woke up and stretch her contented body. He lifted her head off of Fitz's chest, and smiled as she saw him staring back at her.

"Good morning Mr. Grant" she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning future Mrs. Grant" Fitz replied as he pulled his Livvie into his arms. Fitz felt Liv tense up a little and was confused as she seemed ok a few moments ago.

"What's wrong? I know you were feeling the wine last night, and maybe a little embarrassed about your candidness..." Fitz paused and waited a few moments. Liv eventually nodded her head, causing him to chuckle. "Well that is over and done with so no worries. But what's wrong now? It's not still that, is it?" he asked as he could tell by the way she was tensing up that there was definitely something else wrong with her.

"No, I'm over that. I'll be the proper daddy's girl at the cookout and all will be fine. It's just that... This is just so perfect. You and me. Just the two of us. I don't want to have to separate on Monday after the cookout."

Liv rested her head on Fitz's shoulder, and moaned as she smelled the faint mix of his cologne, her perfume, and sex. She still couldn't believe their parents were allowing them to spend the weekend together. If she knew she'd have the whole weekend to be alone with Fitz, maybe she would have suggested they actually stay at school the day before.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv on top of him.

"Hmmm... You." She responded cheekily.

"Oh really?" Fitz asked as he loved how this day was staring.

"Really. You won't believe how wet I am for you right now."

"Well let me see what I can do to rectify that problem."

**2014**

Fitz woke to the sound of his phone alerting him he had a text. He looked over to his right, and frowned as Liv's side of the bed was empty. He turned to his phone and smiled as he saw a text from Liv.

L: Are you awake?

F: Yes ma'am. Where are you?

L: Hmmmm I'm so glad you're awake. You wouldn't believe how wet I am right now.

F: How wet are you baby?

L: I'm soaked

F: I am more than capable of helping with that

L: I love it when you kiss your way down my body and you hover for a few seconds before eating my pussy like it was your last meal.

F: Where are you? I am very willing to help you out. Besides, I haven't eaten yet and you know what they say; breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

L: They also say you are what you eat. Are you a pussy Fitz?

F: If the saying is true then yes. I'm your pussy.

L: Hmmm... Do you want it Fitz? Do you want my pussy grinding against your face while you're tongue fucking my walls?

F: Fuck yes

L: You love the feel of me riding your face, don't you Fitz?

F: Fuck Livvie, where are you? My dick can't take much more of this.

L: You want me?

F:YAAASSSSSS

L: GOOD. I DOUBLE DOG DARE you to cum find me.

Fitz jumped out of bed and rushed through his morning routine before setting out in search of Liv. He was on a mission, and didn't miss a beat as he hit the second step down, and slid the rest of the way. He was instantly back on his feet, his only concerns being "Where is Liv?" and "How naked is she?"

"So you wanna play with dares?"

**1996**

**"**Not just dare, Fitz. Truth or dare."

"Livvie we know everything there is to know about one another. This will just be a game of dare."

"I'm all in if you are."

"All in? How in is "All in"?"

"Over a cliff."

"Then let the dares begin."

It was the day of the Memorial Day cookout, and Liv and Fitz were packing up to head back home to Santa Barbara. They had an amazing weekend, and Fitz enjoyed trying to teach Liv to surf. It was actually quite comical as Fitz couldn't understand how she managed to capsize the board, every time she tried to stand up. He'd never seen anything like it in his life.

They had spent time shopping, and Liv loved the fact that Fitz bought a pair of denim shorts and a red and white striped polo shirt to match her denim skirt and red and white striped top. They had both settled on white on white low top AF1s, and their heads donned matching aviators. Liv really didn't want to leave nor did Fitz, but Liv had quickly found a way to make their departure a little easier for them both.

On their way home, Fitz decided to take a quick detour to Spencers, however he wouldn't let Liv go inside with him. When he emerged 10 minutes later, he had the cheesiest grin on his face. When he got into the car, he turned to Liv and gave her the bag, with the biggest smile known to man. Liv studied his face for a moment before setting what was inside.

"Fitz..."

" Livvie, I double dog dare you to wear these vibrating panties for an entire hour at the cookout. Everytime someone says Liv, Livvie, or Olivia, I choose a speed on this remote that'll be tucked safely in my pocket. If you can't remain calm, no matter the setting, you lose, and I get to pick another dare. Are you in?"

Liv thought over her options briefly, but decided there was no way Fitz was going to win this one. With a defiant nod, Liv ripped the packaging open. "Over a cliff."

**XxXxXxX**

Every year the Popes and the Grants threw a joint Memorial Day bash for their friends, family, and employees. Every year, Liv and Fitz were bored out of their mind as they were stuck having to help their parents play the gracious hosts. This year however, Eli and Gerry decided to allow Liv and Fitz to invite a few friends over and have a party of their own. Since they knew the teens would most likely be drinking as they were only "allowed" to on special occasions, they decided to allow their friends to spend the night.

Liv turned her head just as their friends had walked out into the backyard. She smiled as she saw Abby, David, Quinn, Huck, Lynn, Stephen, Bri, Harrison, Colette, and Tom, all walking in towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fitz wearing the most devilish smirk and knew she was in trouble. Before she had a chance to say anything it happened .

"Liv!" They all said in unison.

_Fuck..._

Liv looked over and watched as Fitz slid his hand into his pocket. The game had just begun, and Liv wasn't sure what Fitz was planning for ten people saying her name all at once. She went to go take a step, and felt the most powerful vibration she had ever encountered, going off between her thighs. Liv yelped at the feeling and dropped to the ground as an instant orgasm racked through her body. When Liv looked up, everyone including their parents were around her.

"Livvie, oh my goodness sweetheart are you okay?" Frances asked as Carolyn went to go examine her foot.

"Uhm... Uhhh... I'm fine. Just a really bad leg cramp. I think I swam for too long this morning and I haven't had that much to drink since then." Liv offered. She paused for a moment and realized Frances had said

_Shit... _

"I've got her mom. We're going to head inside and get her out of the heat and replenish her fluids." Fitz offered as he hoped their parents would like to stay with their guests. The last thing he needed was for them to put a damper on his and Liv's little game, so he was thrilled when they hadn't given him any problems with his offer.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Eli asked as he looked at his daughter's flushed face.

"Yes daddy, I'm fine. If there any problems, Fitz will come and get you." Liv said in the most angelic voice she could muster as she looked at her father with those big innocent doe eyes. If he only knew...

Eli was relived Liv was okay, and honestly didn't think this was something that Fitz couldn't handle on his own. "Thank you Fitz. You're a good man. I'm glad my daughter has you." Eli said as he stepped back and allowed Fitz to take care of his daughter. Watching the two of them together and how loving and attentive Fitz was being to Liv, put his mind to ease that they would definitely have a bright future together.

As Fitz was being the gentleman and helped Liv to her feet, he pressed the button again, causing her to collapse in his arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Liv cried out as her fingers dug into Fitz's arms. Wanting to be the good guy, Fitz swooped Liv up in his arms, and carried her inside where their friends quickly followed.

"Look at the two of them. God bless young love." Big Gerry said as he proudly watched his son carrying a seemingly injured Liv into the house.

Once inside, Fitz set Liv down on the counter in the kitchen. The moment he stepped back, Liv smacked his arm.

"You are such an ass, Fitz! I can't believe you pressed the button in front of everyone!"

"You're the one that said over a cliff, remember?" Fitz reminded her, slightly amused.

"Yeah, but could you at least pretend that you aren't enjoying this?"

"Hmmmm... No."

"Wait, what are y'all up to?" Lynn asked as she watched Liv hop down off of the counter and begin to walk as if nothing had ever happened.

"Yeah Liv, what's going on?" Abby asked, slightly curious as to what they were up to as well.

Before Liv had a chance to respond, Fitz had pressed the button again, this time at a slightly lower speed. Needing to balance herself, Liv grabbed onto the counter as tightly as she could.

"L-"

"Just stop saying my name al-fucking-ready! For ten minutes, just don't call me!"

"Hol'uh! What the hell are y'all freaks doing? Fitz, why is she cuttin up?"Bri asked as she watched Liv sink to the floor. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her teeth were currently holding her bottom lip hostage.

Fitz couldn't stop laughing as he knew he had officially won this round. Liv's little outburst rendered the dare over. "Ok sweet baby, you can take them off now. We'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"Take... Yall are some damn freaks! I love it!" Abby squealed when Fitz took the remote out of his pocket and allowed their friends to connect the dots.

Liv glared at Fitz before taking off upstairs to his room to get cleaned up. He wanted to play, she would definitely play.

20 minutes later, Liv was cleaned up, and went to join their friends downstairs. When she entered the lounge, she smiled as she saw Lynn cuddled up with Stephen on the love seat, and Bri cuddled up with Harrison on the chair. Quinn was sitting between Huck's legs on the floor, and Abby and David were making out in a corner. Fitz patted the cushion next to him on the sofa which earned him a glare from Liv. She stood still for a moment until Fitz looked at her apologetically. Knowing she couldn't stay mad at him, Liv walked over to Fitz and sat on his lap.

"So, do you mind telling us exactly why you were wearing vibrating panties to your parent's cookout?" Huck asked as he couldn't help but laugh at their friends. He knew Liv and Fitz were genuinely in love, and would probably one day get married and take over the world, but he couldn't help but laugh at the crazy shit they would do at times. If only their parents knew they weren't the innocent individuals they portrayed on a daily basis. Huck chuckled at that thought, but quickly stopped as Liv and Fitz began to speak.

They filled their friends in on certain parts of their weekend, and the game of truth or dare that ultimately turned into a game of dare before it even began.

"Wait, can we make this a couples dare game? We definitely want in on this." Bri said, giving Colette and Lynn a knowing look.

"Um sure..." Fitz said, although he had a feeling that he and Liv would be doing more dares than anyone.

"Okay, I go first." Lynn squealed as she already had her dare lined up. Since no one objected, Lynn decided to continue.

"Okay, Liv. You have to pick a person in this room and tell them what you would do if you were their slave for an hour. After that, the person has to decide whether or not they want to accept you as their slave."

Liv looked around and thought about taking the safe route and choosing Abby, but she wanted to have a little fun with this while she could. "Ummm...ok... Fitz..." Liv began nervously, and they already knew the game was going to be good.

"Okay Livvie, what would you do if you were my slave." Fitz asked. Liv knew this would be easy as his ears were already turning bright red. Liv looked around and decided she didn't want everyone to know the nature of her willingness to please him just yet, so she leaned in and began whispering in his ear everything she would do in the course of an hour.

Lynn had no idea what Liv was saying, but based on how red Fitz's face had turned, and the glossiness of his eyes, she was glad Liv wasn't saying some of this out loud. After a few moments Liv finally stopped whispering to Fitz, and everyone was shocked as Fitz was rendered speechless.

"Ok well, Fitz, do you accept Liv as your slave for an hour."

Everyone was stunned when Fitz shook his head no. "Liv will never be my slave, serial of otherwise. She can however be my queen forever, and still do what she just said."

"Awww Fitzy, you are so cheesy sometimes, but I love that about you." Liv said just before attacking Fitz's mouth with her own.

When they broke from their kiss, Fitz cleared his throat and decided it was his turn to bring up his dare. "Ok, Livvie, I dare you to do what you just said, at some point before the end of the day."

"I can do that." Liv said with an evil smirk. "But first, why don't you come help me make drinks for everyone."

Fitz's words were playing in Liv's mind over and over, and she couldn't explain the love of the desire she felt for him in this moment. She wasn't sure what came over her, but hearing him speak those words, and knowing them to be true, she wanted him. She wanted to taste him, and she was going to right now.

"I want a Malibu! You know I don't fuck with anything that's not fruity." Lynn yelled after them as they made their way to the bar, momentarily pulling Liv from her thoughts.

"I want a red headed slut" Abby added.

"Abby, you are the red headed slut." Liv quipped back, causing Abby to hurl a pillow in her direction.

"Yeah, I wasn't the one getting fucked from 50 ft away earlier."

"But I bet you wish you were." Liv said as she joking stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

One by one Fitz began mixing everyone's drink while Liv passed them out. When it was down to just the two of them, Liv walked around the bar and wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. All of their friends seemed to be oblivious to what was about to happen, and Liv took this opportunity to fulfill her dare.

"Fitzy, would you mind making me a screaming orgasm?"

"I don't know how to make one, but I can definitely give you one."

"Hmmm, look it up. I'm sure there's an app for that. Until that's ready, I'll just be over here, keeping myself busy."

Liv slowly lowered herself to her knees and began undoing Fitz's pants. "I'll take your dare, and I'll raise you a double dog dare."

"Liv..."

"You see, I am going to take your massive cock into my mouth, and I'm bot going to stop working it until you cum... Hard, in less than five minutes. You, my love have to keep your cool no matter what happens. If you can't, or if you cum before five minutes is up, you have to do whatever I ask. No matter how serious or outlandish it may be. Are you in?"

Fitz looked Liv in the eyes, and the list and determination mixed behind his now stormy Greys had Liv aching with need. "Over a... Fuck"

Fitz tried to maintain his composure as Liv was expertly working his length, alternating between her mouth and her hands. He looked around the room, and everyone seemed to be oblivious as to what was really going on behind the bar. That is until they heard footsteps and the distinct voice of

"Fitz.. Fitz, are you kids down here?"

_Fuck... _

Everyone looked around and saw Fitz behind the bar. They couldn't see Liv, but based on the strained look on Fitz's face, they had a pretty good idea where she was, and what she was doing. Fitz tried his best to push Liv away from him and make himself presentable but she was refusing to let up. When she refused to let up, Fitz's hand rested on the back of her head, pleading with her to at least halt her movements.

"Are you kids having a good time?"

"Not as good a time as Fitz." Stephen mumbled under his breath, earning him a smack from Lynn.

"We're great mom. Oh... mayzing... Yea." Fitz responded in a strained voice.

"Well do you need anything?"

"Maybe some napkins." Abby added, her eyes targeting Fitz's bed red stare. He could see he was pleadinng with her to help but, but Abby thought this shit was too funny for it to end now.

Frances looked around the room and noticed one was missing. "Where's Liv?" She asked causing the group to break out in laughter. Frances looked around at the now seemingly innocent group of teens sitting around the room, and couldn't understand what was so funny. There was nothing like hearing the emerging footsteps of an adult to instantly chill the mood. At least for everyone except for Liv who was...

Liv was working Fitz over and was quite proud he had maintained his cool for this long. But he needed to pay for the stunt he had pulled earlier, risks be damned. She gently began sucking on his sac, earning her a low growl. She traced Fitz's length with her tongue, before swirling her tongue around the tip. She dipped her tongue into his opening, causing his knees to buckle momentarily. She took Fitz into the back of her throat, with a soft hum that made him lose all composure. He involuntarily thrust his hips as he spilled his hot seed down the back of her throat. Fitz looked like he had just been caught red handed, causing Frances to eye him suspiciously.

Liv had managed to zip Fitz back up, and crawl into a tiny opening under the bar, just as Frances had approached. Liv looked at her watch, and smiled as she realized for and a half minutes had passed. She won the bet, and she already knew what would come next.

"Fitz, are you feeling ok?" Frances asked as she took in her son's flushed state, and how tightly he was gripping the bar.

"Uhm.. Yea mom, I'm fine. I'm just a little... hot right now. As for Liv, she had to use the bathroom. She'll be out soon." Fitz offered as he tried to keep his balance. His legs felt like Jello, and he prayed for the strength to hold out a little while longer.

Frances studied her son for a moment, and smiled as she saw his coloring return to normal. "Ok, then, I'll head back upstairs and leave you all to your fun. Oh and Fitz.."

"Yes mom?"

"When Liv pops up, tell her I hope she's enjoying herself, and I'm sorry that I came too soon and missed being able to check up on her." Frances said with a smirk before turning and leaving the room.

Fitz helped Liv to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think she knows." He said as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"She doesn't know. But either way, you lost which means I choose the next dare."

"Which is what?"

"You'll see."

"Olivia Pope, you are going to be the death of me."

"This may be so Fitzgerald Grant, but I also promise an amazing life in between."

Once Fitz was able to compose himself, he prepared their drinks, and the two of them made their way over to their friends to resume their afternoon of fun. He tried his best to keep calm, but he couldn't help but wonder where or when Liv's next dare would strike.

The group decided on a movie, and spent most of their time ignoring it until they were called for dinner. Like normal teenagers, they ran up the stairs like a pack of wild animals, with Liv and Fitz tailing the group.

When they entered the kitchen, Liv decided it was time to alert Fitz of her next dare.

"Fitz, I double dog dare you to fuck me right here, right now, on this very counter." Liv said as she bit her and her eyes drifted to the bulge in his pants.

Fitz looked around the room and when he realized their friends had gone outside, he hoisted Liv onto the counter. He moves her panties to the side, and thrust into her hard. Liv wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz's torso, and held on as he was pounding into her relentlessly.

Their mouths crashed together, allowing them to muffle the others moans and screams. Fitz's hand worked it's way between their bodies, and began attacking her clit with an intensity Liv had never experienced before. Liv's back arched, prompting Fitz to bury his head in her cleavage.

"Liv... Fitz.. Your m- Oh my god! I am soooo sorry!" Abby yelled on laughter as she was frozen, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Get the fuck out Abby!" Liv screamed as she threw a bottle of mustard at her friend. Abby left the room a ball of laughter, and Liv was sure she was about to go tell their friends exactly what she had just witnessed.

Liv was about to stop Fitz when he lifted her leg and began jackhammering into her core. She soon felt her walls clenching up, and bit down on Fitz's shoulder to muffle her scream as her body fell over a cliff. The clamping of Liv's walls on his shaft had Fitz crying out a few seconds later, as his orgasm over came him as well.

"That was..."

"Un-fucking-believable."

"C'mon, lets go get cleaned up."

Fitz placed a tender kiss on Liv's lips, before setting her down off of the counter. He smacked her ass hard as she ran off to go clean up, and Fitz began cleaning off the counter where he had just fucked his girlfriend, less than 100 ft from where Santa Barbara's elite were drinking and having the time of their lives.

Once the counter was cleaned up, Fitz set out to the bathroom to wash up before setting out to find Liv. When he went outside at first, he was puzzled when he didn't see her. He looked around for a moment and decided to make plates for the both of them before resuming his search.

After their plates were made, Fitz walked around the backyard wondering where Liv could have gone.

**2014**

Fitz was just about to give up his search for Liv when he saw her head emerge from the water in the pool. He smiled to himself as he realized just what she meant by soaking wet. She was swimming... Naked.

He carried their plates of breakfast food over to the table by the side of the pool, and went and knelt by the edge.

"So I hear your soaking wet, huh?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"I see you've found me. Now that you have, what are you going to do to cure this wetness?" Liv asked as she could already see Fitz's erection begging to be freed.

Fitz wasted no time stripping off his clothes before jumping into the pool with his wife. He was so thankful the water was heated as he didn't have to go through the initial shock from cold water. He swam his way over to Liv and pinned her against the wall. Without warning, he lifted her up, and lowered her down onto his length.

"Mrs. Grant, I'd rather show you than tell you."

"Well I suggest you shut up and show me then."

"Oh, I plan on it."

For the next three hours, Fitz took his time and worshiped his wife's body, all over their back yard.

Thank God we don't have any neighbors...


	4. I Double Dog Dare You Pt2

**1996**

"Fitz, I can't believe we had sex in the pool with adults less that 500 yards away."

"I can believe we did it and it was totally worth it. Don't you feel calmer about mingling now?"

"I do."

The two of them made their way back towards the party, and were immediately stopped by their fathers. They shot each other a knowing look, and immediate turned on the charm.

"Hi daddy! Mr. Mayor, Ambassador Healy, Mr. Schultz." Liv said brightly. She leaned over and kissed Eli's cheek for extra emphasis.

"Hello Olivia, Fitzgerald." The adults responded in unison.

"Are you all having a wonderful evening tonight? I just love these cookouts. I find them, rather refreshing. Wouldn't you agree Mrs. Healy?"

"Why yes I would Olivia, and may I say Eli, Gerry, Olivia and young Fitzgerald have grown into such beautiful young adults. I can only imagine all of the suitors that are lined up at your doors." Mrs. Healy responded as she took in the duo who appeared so prim and proper.

If she'd only seen them ten minutes before...

"Well, Fitzgerald and I are so much in love that we don't seem to notice anyone else."

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and looked down at her lovingly. "Yes we are. We hope to spend the rest of our lives together. We know we are young, but we believe that our love will never fade."

After a few more minutes of conversing with the adults, Fitz looked down at his watch and squeezed Liv's hand tightly, signaling that time was up.

"Well daddy, Mr. Grant, Fitz and I are having such a splendid time. Thank you both so much for our allowing our friends to join in these marvelous festivities." Okay, so maybe she was laying it on thick, but being the daughter of the Lieutenant Governor of California did come with certain expectations.

"Yes father, we are truly having a blast. We'd love to stay and mingle, but you know how the lives of us AP students are. Our study group has to do an oral report on the trees of Southern America, and how they impact our lives. I must say, I is a rather enjoyable study." Fitz added, laying it on just as thick.

Eli and Gerry were beaming as everyone who crossed their children's paths were quite enamored with the couple. The more the children spoke, the more the men would hear talk of the duo one day claiming the White House. Things were going according to plan.

"Ok well children, we wouldn't want to impede your studies, you all may be excused."

"Thank you daddy... It was truly an honor seeing you all again. Hopefully you will join us at our home for our annual Independence Day festivities in July."

"Olivia, we'd be honored."

"Splendid. Well, bye for now." Liv placed another kiss on Eli's cheek and she and Fitz made their way towards the house, with all of their friends falling in step behind them.

"Eli, Gerry, I wish more teenagers were like your Olivia and Fitzgerald. It is so refreshing to see children with their heads on straight. Those two will great things in life."

"Why thank you Mrs. Healy. They are definitely on the proper path and they are blazing it up left and right. We pray these two will rise as high as they possibly can. Maybe even break a few glass ceilings along the way."

"Eli, you are so modest. The sky is definitely just a minor pit stop on how high these two will rise."

**XxXx**

"Damn Liv, you packed this shit tight! Does your daddy know you can roll blunts like this?"

"Her daddy doesn't know half the shit her hands and mouth do. If he did, I'd be a dead man." Fitz responded with a lopsided grin.

"Shut up Lynn and light that shit up. Fitz, keep it up and it'll be months before you see what these hands and this mouth does again." Liv fired back with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I love how you are so sweet and proper one minute, then turn into no fucks to give Liv the next." Abby added as she couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Liv had switched roles.

"Abby, just roll the chocolate."

Since the guys were staying in one of the guest bedrooms, and the girls were staying in the bedroom Liv "used" when she stayed over, they all decided to hang out on the rooftop landing outside of Fitz's bedroom.

Liv and Fitz loved hanging out on the landing as he had realized a bed could fit in the giant square structure that graced the rooftop. He had ordered a bed, telling Jerry he wanted to be able to sleep outside some nights, even if Gerry was too busy to camp out. Gerry was thrilled and ordered the mattress, blessing the structure of the roof as it meant he wouldn't have to endure sleeping on the hard ground in a tent. Fitz ordered a few accessories to go along with the bed, and had transformed the landing into a rooftop bedroom. When he noticed that the cement square could be used as a wrap-around bench, Fitz ordered some cushions, and their friends have been hanging out there with them, ever since.

Everyone was so worried about getting high, they didn't notice the unlit candles that graced the area, but Liv noticed. She and Fitz have had more fun on that rooftop, than anyone could ever imagine, and tonight would be no different.

"Hey Livvie, open up." Everyone watched as Fitz placed the blunt in his mouth backwards, then blew the smoke into Liv's mouth. The two of them had to have been the craziest out of the group, but they had their heads on right for the most part. They definitely possessed the right balance of crazy and sanity to one day take over the world.

"Ok so, here we have purple haze. Huck got this shit from Arizona. So kids, tell me, how does this "Southern American tree" impact our lives?" Fitz asked as he took a seat on the king sized bed between Liv's legs. Liv laughed as she couldn't believe Fitz was still going with that lame excuse he had given their fathers.

"I'd have to say that these trees impact our lives in a positive way. I mean I'm feeling good my brother." Harrison responded as he took a pull and passed it on to Bri.

"This is why we need to care for our environment. The ecological fallout could prove to be disastrous if we as people don't take the time and conserve the ozone in a way that will benefit us for generations to come."

Everyone stopped and looked at Huck who was clearly feeling the effects. His eyes were hooded and he was lounging back against the wall. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Not only was Huck talkative when high, he always seemed to be the one on some philosophical shit whenever his brain was tweaked.

Liv sat up and poured some wine for her and the girls. Fitz on the other hand, made sure each guy had a beer. He would drink wine, but not with the guys around. He didn't need them getting the wrong impression.

After a few glasses of wine and switching positions so she was now sitting between Fitz's legs, Liv was feeling good. It was getting a little chilly on the rooftop, and she decided to pull the blanket up around her and Fitz, which she should have assumed would be a bad idea. The moment the blanket concealed them both, Liv felt Fitz's hand slide her panties to the side, and begin gliding between her already slick folds.

"I dare you to lay back and enjoy this." Fitz whispered into her ear, causing Liv to forget their friends were even around. It didn't seem to matter though as they were all engaged in heavy make out sessions with their partners. Liv closed her eyes and hooked her arms around Fitz's neck, her hands finding refuge in the curls at the nape of his neck.

Never in her life did Liv think a guy could make her feel so sexy, so desirable. The things his hands alone did to her body, left her always wanting more. She loved it when he would explore her most intimate of areas and bury his head in her neck as she began grinding on his hand. The things he would whisper in her ear, would always bring her to climax far quicker than she ever imagined possible.

Fitz slipped a thick digit inside of her core and moaned when he felt how ready she was for him. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless, friends be damned, but he wasn't that high. So instead, Fitz slipped her a second digit and began pumping his fingers at a rapid pace.

"You like that don't you?" Fitz asked as he sank his teeth into Liv's neck.

"Mmmhmmm" Liv moaned in response as she began grinding on Fitz's hand.

"You want this dick inside of you next, don't you?"

"Mmmm"

"You want me to throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you hard and deep. Make you scream my name as you cum all over this dick."

That apparently was more than Liv could take, friends be damned. She jumped up and pushed Fitz back on the bed. She unzipped his pants, and licked her lips as his erect member sprang free. Before he had a chance to protest, Liv lowered herself onto his length, swallowing him whole.

Fitz looked around and noticed no one was paying attention to anything they were doing. He pulled Liv flush against his body, making sure to cover them completely with their blanket. Trying to stifle a moan, Fitz began feasting on her lips while Liv began grinding and rolling her hips against his.

Lynn was the first one to notice what was going on before them and tapped Stephen who was currently attacking her neck.

"These two freaks are seriously fucking like no one else is out here!" Lynn whispered a little too loudly, causing Abby's head to pop up to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby mouthed to Lynn who simply grabbed Stephen's hand and silently made their way off of the landing. Everyone else slowly followed, not believing that their friends were seriously going at it right in front of them.

Liv and Fitz were oblivious to the fact that everyone had now discovered their activities, until they heard music begin to play.

**I'm just a bachelor**  
**Looking for a partner**  
**Someone who knows how to ride**  
**Without even falling off**  
**Gotta be compatible**  
**Takes me to my limits**  
**Girl when I break you off**  
**Promise that you won't wanna get off**

Lynn just knew putting Ginuwine's new CD on would be more than enough to alert Liv and Fitz that their friends were still around and had busted them. She was sure Liv was coming out of her dick induced trance when her head popped up. So imagine the look of surprise on Lynn's face when instead of separating their bodies, Liv began grinding on Fitz to the rhythm of the song.

Bri stood there stunned, seriously not believing that Liv was not letting up. She was riding Fitz as if separating would mean death. "See, this is that bullshit. I told y'all not to smoke with them. They are some damn freaks." She huffed, earning her a laugh from Harrison and Huck.

"Let's just go chill in Fitz's room. Something tells me they're going to be a while." Quinn said as she began making her way inside through Fitz's window.

No sooner than everyone had entered the house, did Fitz flip them over, and position Liv's legs over his shoulders. He plunged back inside of her drenched heat, and began kissing her in rhythm with his deep, forceful thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt Liv's nails raking down his back, and her walls clenching around him. He began jackhammering into her, forcing them both over a cliff.

The following day found Liv and Fitz curled up on his bed watching a movie. All of their friends had gone home that morning to prepare for school the next day, and the couple finally had some alone time.

Liv loved peaceful moments like this. The sex between them was amazing, but just being able to cuddle up with Fitz and just be, was the best feeling in the world.

"Babe..."

"Yes Fitz?"

"Am I supposed to ask you to the prom? Or is it already a given that we are going together?"

"Babe, I think it's a given, but I wouldn't mind you asking me. If you want to."

"Ok." Fitz stood off of the bed, and got down on one knee. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of being my date for the prom?"

Liv placed her hand on her chest, feigning surprise. "Fitz... This is all so sudden... But, I guess I'll let you show up with me on your arm."

"Good, because everyone else knows if they even think about asking you, I'll slaughter them."

"You're such a brute."

"You love it"

"Only when we're naked."

The two of them laid back in bed and finished watching their movie. When it was over, Liv looked down at her watch and realized they had to be at the shelter to serve lunch in less than an hour. Thankfully they were already dressed, so they both just fixed themselves up and threw on their shoes before making their way across town, to serve the community.

Liv loved serving lunch at the family shelter. To her, it was her way of giving to others, while digesting a hearty serving of humble pie. She and Fitz had begun volunteering at the shelter once a month when they were freshman in highschool as they were always looking for a way to do more for others. When they approached their fathers about wanting to help, both jumped to say yes as community service, especially of their children's own free will, would look great on college applications. The only stipulation Gerry and Eli had, was that the children needed to have a driver and security detail as they were high profile children, and their safety was not to be taken lightly. There was no saying that anything terrible would happen, but neither father wanted to risk finding out.

Liv and Fitz went into the kitchen and put on their hair nets and aprons, and washed their hands before putting on their gloves and joining the rest of the team. Out of all of the days they had ever made this trip, today Liv was thankful that their fathers forced them to have security during these outings. As they lined up with the kitchen staff, Liv turned as she heard her name being called out from the crowd.

"Olivia Pope... Liv..."

**2014**

"First Lady Grant, how long have you and the governor been volunteering at this shelter? Is the first time that your daughters are joining you?" Liv cringed at hearing the gentleman's voice as it was clear he was a reporter in disguise. She wasn't here for publicity. Serving the community was never about her. This is something that she and Fitz have done every month for the past 18 years, and they were now thrilled to have their daughters helping out as well.

With a forced smile on her face, Liv turned to the reporter. "We've been volunteering here for the past 22 years. If you'll excuse me, we have work to do."

**XxX**

After lunch was served, Liv and Fitz made their way back home with the twins in tow. She was truly hoping that today would be uneventful, but they hadn't had a moment of peace at the shelter since people found out about their humanitarian side, 22 years ago.

"So, did you girls have fun today?" Fitz asked as they all headed straight for the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"It was okay, I guess." Aaliyah stated as she sat at the kitchen island with her sister , and began to peel an orange.

"How about you Alyssa?" Liv asked although she was sure her answer would be the same.

"I mean, I liked helping other people. We like doing nice things for people that need help. I just wish... I wish the reporters would leave us alone." Alyssa explained with her head hung low.

"I understand how you girls feel. Daddy and I feel the same way."

"It's just gonna get worse isn't it? I mean now that people know daddy wants to be president."

Fitz took a deep breath as he realized they still needed to prepare the girls for that particular journey. Having his daughters become the obsession of every household in America was never something that Fitz wanted. It was however the cost of attempting to become the most powerful man in the world, and there was no way he could keep their lives completely private, and run for the highest office in the land.

"How are our favorite granddaughters?"

Everyone looked up and saw Eli and Gerry standing in the doorway. "Grandpas!" The twins yelled in unison as they took off, each tackling one of the older men.

"What are we chopped liver?" Carolyn asked as she and Frances stood behind the girls.

"Grandmas!" They squealed even louder before rushing over to the two women.

"I guess we're the chopped liver." Eli joked as he watched the girls embrace their grandmothers.

Liv loved the way their daughters' big round grey eyes lit up when they saw their grandparents. She simply couldn't imagine a world where this wouldn't be the reaction they would have.

"Would you girls mind hanging out with your grandmas for a minute? We want to talk to your mommy and daddy." Both Aaliyah and Alyssa began talking a mile a minute, both wanting to show their grandmothers their recently updated bedrooms.

Once the room was clear, Liv and Fitz sat at the table with their fathers, unsure of what they needed to talk about.

"So, how are you two doing after the reporter blitzed you at the lunch today?" Eli asked as he studied the annoyance in his daughter's face. He knew the irritation had to do more with them being blitzed while the twins were there than anything. They have after all been doing this for years.

1996

"Dad, I seriously don't like it. I mean, we go there to help people. We don't go there because we want the world in our business. It isn't about us, and I don't understand why people seem to think it is."

Eli sighed as he took in his daughter's clear frustration. He never wanted them to be in the spotlight, but that is the cost when your father holds a seat of power. He sat quietly for a moment, knowing that she wasn't finished just yet.

"I mean dad I get it. Believe me I do. You're running for governor and Big Gerry is running for senate, and this is election year. They want to know everything there is to know about us. I understand that. It's just... I do good because it's the right thing to do. Not because the world is watching."

"I understand ladybug. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you won't stop helping others."

"I promise daddy."

"Good girl. Now, why don't you and Fitz go out and enjoy the day. It's beautiful outside."

After their talk with their fathers, Liv and Fitz made their way to the park, to enjoy a mid day picnic. Fitz laid a blanket out under the tree, and the two of them enjoyed lunch and talking about everything in general.

"Okay, so I was thinking. We already know you guys are going to black tuxedos to the prom. We were thinking it'd be cute if you wore bow ties and cummerbunds that matched our dresses."

Fitz sat quietly for a moment, picturing one of the guys in a hot pink tie. Thankfully Liv hated pink, so David, Stephen, Tom, or Harrison would the unlucky sap. Either way, Fitz had learned enough from his father to get him through this moment.

"Whatever keeps that gorgeous smile on your face is what I will do." He said, internally patting himself on the back because he knew that answer would get him laid at some point today. He had learned to embrace the motto "A happy chick makes for a happy dick" and vowed to never look back.

"I love you Fitz. What did I ever do to deserve a guy like you?"

"You wore my t-shirt and hoodie the first day of ninth grade."

They continued talking about any and everything until it was starting to get dark. They decided to pack up their things and head home for the night. Anyone could clearly tell that the pending separation was weighing them both down, even if it was only for the night.

When they made their way back to the car, Fitz was shocked at how clingy Liv was being. No matter what she was doing, some part of her body had to be touching his. As her hand crept slowly up his thigh, he tried his best to maintain his focus on the road. It was proving to be rather difficult as Liv slid her panties down her legs, and tossed them onto his lap.

His eyes grew wide, as Liv slowly freed his straining erection from his pants, and climbed on top of him.

"Livvie baby, what are you doing? I'm driving."

"Mmm, I dare you to drive, and let me ride." Liv responded as she lowered herself onto his almost painful erection.

Fitz's mind was becoming blurry, and he tried his best to focus on the rode as Liv was riding him like a pro. He threw his head back as she parted her thighs wider, taking him even deeper inside.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like how deep you are inside of me?"

"God yesssss. Ride me harder baby."

Fitz managed to focus on the road until he was able to find a spot to pull over. Once Liv felt the car stop, she began bouncing herself up and down, as Fitz began forcefully thrusting into her until they both felt the familiar pressure building up inside. One final thrust and they came hard, causing Fitz's foot to slip off of the brake. Liv had successful climbed back into her seat, just in time to witness the car drifting into oncoming traffic. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a giant truck speeding right for them.

"FITZ!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Livvie baby, what are you doing? I'm driving."

"Mmm, I dare you to drive, and let me ride." Liv responded as she lowered herself onto his almost painful erection.

Fitz's mind was becoming blurry, and he tried his best to focus on the road as Liv was riding him like a pro. He threw his head back as she parted her thighs wider, taking him even deeper inside.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like how deep you are inside of me?"

"God yesssss. Ride me harder baby."

Fitz managed to focus on the road until he was able to find a spot to pull over. Once Liv felt the car stop, she began bouncing herself up and down, as Fitz began forcefully thrusting into her until they both felt the familiar pressure building up inside. One final thrust and they came hard, causing Fitz's foot to slip off of the brake. Liv had successful climbed back into her seat, just in time to witness the car drifting into oncoming traffic. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a giant truck speeding right for them.

"FITZ!" Liv screamed causing Fitz to immediately shift into survival mode. Nothing in this moment mattered more than getting Liv out of this alive. If anything happened to her, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Fitz slammed on his brakes while turning his steering wheel as hard as he could. Once he had successfully spun the car into a 180, he released the break and slammed on the gas. He managed to cross the lanes, propelling the car into the proper flow of traffic, missing the truck completely.

After they had a clearing, Fitz pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road, and placed it in park. "Livvie, are you okay?" He asked as he reached for her hand and held it as tightly as his fingers would allow. When she didn't respond, Fitz turned to face in her direction and his heart broke at what he saw. There was his Livvie, beyond hysterical, making no attempts to hide her fear or her tears. She looked so small sitting over in her seat shivering, and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"How could I be so stupid Fitz? I almost got us killed because I couldn't wait five minutes until we got home?" Liv's tears were flowing as she realized that she had almost cost them their lives.

"Livvie, this wasn't on you. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't put the car in park. That is what did it babe, not you."

"But Fitz, if I hadn't…"

"Liv, just stop! I almost got us killed and I'm sorry. I am so sorry baby. I swore I would never do anything to hurt you, or allow anything bad to happen to you and I couldn't manage a boner for five more minutes."

"I guess we both almost got us killed."

"I guess."

"Fitz, I think we can safely say sex while driving will not be a repeat."

"Don't worry. I'm waaaay ahead of you."

They rode the rest of the way home in complete silence, but neither could deny or even attempt to explain the heavy sexual tension that lingered between them. Maybe it was the near death experience, or maybe it was their over active teenage hormones, but the moment they pulled into Fitz's driveway, they were upstairs ripping each other's clothes off. They spent the next few hours worshipping each other's bodies as earlier tonight could have easily been their last time together.

XxXxXx

It was the week of their senior prom and every student was counting down the hours until they would be dressed in their best gowns or suits, to hang out in a hotel ballroom with their friends. At least every was counting down but Fitz.

Immediately after their near brush with death, everything had seemed fine between Liv and Fitz. It wasn't until the next morning when he arrived at her home to pick her up for school, and Eli had alerted him that she had already left, did he begin to think something was truly wrong.

Throughout the entire day Liv avoided Fitz as best she could. When she greeted, him it was with a chaste kiss in lieu of their normal five minute tonsil hockey session before the first bell rang. When she would smile at him, it never quite reached her eyes. He honestly wondered what had changed between that night and the next morning, but Liv refused to give him a chance to find out.

He had tried to talk to her between numerous classes and even during lunch, but she always seemed to dodge his questions and instead focus her attention on One of her friends prom dresses. After four days of receiving the cold shoulder, Fitz showed up at her home, but Maya told Fitz Liv wasn't feeling well. Now here they were, 48 hours before the prom and Fitz wasn't even sure if he still had a date. Deciding to not let Liv's newfound indifference towards him destroy the day, Fitz grabbed his books and made his way to first period.

When he walked into his first class, he wasn't surprised to find Liv sitting with Abby and Quinn with her head thrown back in laughter. She seemed to still laugh a lot, just not with him. He also wasn't surprised to see her face sober as she saw him making his way towards them. What did surprise them was the look of angst on Liv's face when he changed directions mid row, and ended up swapping seats with Stephen for the day. It felt so weird sitting so far away from her, but she obviously needed space, and he was determined to give it to her.

Liv sat at her desk feeling as if all of the wind had been knocked out of her. She had no idea why Fitz was suddenly being cold to her… Okay maybe she did. She knew she was being distant towards him, but it wasn't because she didn't want him, in fact, it was exactly the opposite.

Ever since the near accident, Liv has wanted to jump him every chance she got. But for some reason, her mind wouldn't allow her to. As soon as the adrenaline wore off that evening, her mind began to associate sex with death. In an instant, something she used to find so pleasurable with Fitz, now caused her to feel as if she or even worse he wouldn't survive their next time. So, she began distancing herself. She wanted to tell him her worries, but she knew he'd think she was being childish.

"Hey Liv, 's going on with you and Fitz?" Abby asked as she too found it odd that Fitz chose to sit so far away.

"Nothing's wrong Abby. We're fine." Liv responded dryly as they had yet to tell their friends about their near brush with death. She wasn't sure if they would find it stupid or cool, what they had done. But honestly, she wouldn't be able to stomach either response.

"Bitch I know there's something wrong. But I'll let you tell me when you're ready." Abby said as she sat back in her seat and fished a piece of gum out of her purse. Liv was relieved that Abby didn't push the subject as she knew the moment she began speaking, she would break. Instead, she opted for feigning interest in whatever their teacher was spewing out of her mouth, and taking quick glances across the room to see if Fitz was looking at her as well.

When class was over Liv collected her things as quickly as she could in attempts to make a bee line straight for her next class. Her plans were quickly thwarted when she went to stand, and ran smack into Fitz's chest.

"We need to talk, now." He spat as he began pulling her out of the classroom and towards the nearest exit. Knowing that he was right, Liv simply allowed him to lead her to his car.

Once they were both inside, Fitz quickly lit a cigarette and handed it to Liv, before lighting one for himself. They sat quietly for a few minutes, allowing the inhale and exhale of smoke to be the only sounds that flooded the car. As always, Fitz was the first one to finish. He cracked his car window and flicked the butt out, before rolling his window back up and turning to face Liv.

"Do you want to be with me?" He blurted out before he had even realized what he was saying. Since it was out in the open, he decided to let the words linger as he awaited her response.

Liv looked at Fitz as if he had grown an extra head. "What!? Why would you even ask me that?" She asked incredulously. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and Fitz almost regretted asking her.

"Well Liv, you've been ignoring me like the plague ever since that night. I can't help but wonder… I mean, wouldn't you wonder if I was talking to everyone, laughing with everyone except you? If I kissed you as if you were my grandma and not the love of my life? If I had my parents make excuses for me every time you came to see me? Because that is what you are doing to me Liv and I can't help but wonder if you aren't happy anymore."

"Fitz…" She started but quickly froze. She wanted to tell him what was wrong, but the words were stuck in her throat, battling her tears to see which would emerge first.

"Liv, just say it. I'm a big boy. I'm sure our parents will pitch a bitch at first but they'll eventually get over it. Just tell me you.."

"Fitz that's not it okay!?"

"Then what is it?" He asked, still confused as to what the problem truly was.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!"

"Fitz why can't you just accept the fact that I want to be with you and leave it there?"

"Then why have you been ignoring me Liv!?"

"Fitz…"

"WHY!?"

"The problem is that I want you too much! I want you every time I see you, no matter where we are, or who's around. I want you so bad that it almost cost you your life. Me not being able to control my arousal around you almost got us killed, Fitz! I would die if anything ever happened to you. And to think I was almost the reason! So yes I want you but since that night, my brain stops me because in my head, wanting you means one of us or both of us die!"

Fitz looked over to Liv, and his heart broke at the pained expression on her face. He pulled her into his lap, and began lovingly stroking her hair as he spoke. "Baby, what happened was an accident. Accidents happen. We can't let what experienced deter us from living our lives. All we can do is learn from our mistakes, and make wiser choices in the future."

"You're right baby. I am so sorry I've been neglecting you."

"It's ok babe. Just don't let it happen again."

"I seriously want to make this up to you Fitz…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how."

"I'm sure I can think of a few things."

XxXxX

Liv and Fitz entered their homeroom just seconds before the bell rang. It was the last day before prom and their lack of enthusiasm over being trapped in school learning all day was clear.

Neither of them wanted to be in school today, both much rather preferred to be getting ready for prom and more importantly, what would come after. Their parents had rented them a beach house to share with their friends for the weekend. No school, no parents, this was going to be a great weekend.

Fitz walked between the rows of desks to go take his seat first. When he went to sit, he found he was having trouble finding a way to lower himself into his chair without his ass feeling like it had been set on fire. He hadn't had much trouble in the car, as he had driven them to school in the jeep this morning.

When he finally sat, Fitz looked to his right and noticed that Liv wasn't doing much better as the cloth of her denim shorts rubbing against her ass and between her thighs had her walking as if she had just dismounted a horse. The reason for their immense discomfort all began with an innocent game.

The previous evening...

Liv and Fitz were downstairs in her game room, spending a quiet evening at home. Fitz had decided he wanted to play pool, but Huck had yet to get back to them with their fake ID's. So playing pool at Liv's house after raiding her parent's overstock liquor cabinet would have to do. All of their friends had gone home for the evening as they had to make curfew. Since their parents were out, and they knew Liv and Fitz would be together, their only rule was that they had to be at one of the two homes before eleven.

Liv was on her third rum and coke, and was beginning to feel the effects. Right now she didn't give two shits about playing pool. She had other ideas for that table.

"Baby, do we have to play? I'm not even that good at pool." Liv whined as Fitz began setting up the table. She really didn't want to play, well she did, but the balls on the table weren't the balls she was interested in right now.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you."

Once everything was set up, Fitz grabbed the cue and positioned himself behind her with his front pressed flush against her back. He placed his hands over hers, and showed her how to properly position her hands to gain better accuracy. He gently bent her over the table, and growled as Liv immediately began grinding her ass into his front. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard, and he knew they wouldn't be playing pool for long.

"So now that I have this long, hard, stick in my hands, what do I do next?" Liv asked, her voice sounding far from innocent.

Fitz cleared his throat and felt the temperature rising in the room. "Well, once you line the cue up, you pull back slightly, and thrust it forward. If you do it right, the balls will hit where you tell it to. Just keep the white one from shooting into the hole. That's bad."

"Yeah? Well, what if the hole is protected? Is it still bad if it takes all of the white?"

Liv turned so Fitz now had her pressed up against the pool table. She reached in between them and began caressing Fitz's length over his pants. He groaned as she loosely gripped his balls in her hands, before sliding her hand up, and stroking his now almost painful erection.

"Do you still wanna play pool? I have plans for balls on that table, but the only ones I want up there are yours." Liv asked as she looked up at him longingly.

Fitz was finding it hard to say no, but he realized that he could have fun with this and make her squirm. "Let me show you a few more tricks, and I promise things will get very interesting, and quick."

After a few pointers and a few practice shots, Liv felt as if she was ready to try for a real game. Fitz, knowing where this would lead, decided to make things a little more fun for the both of them.

"Ok, this is how this game is going to go down. Whoever sinks their ball, gets to choose what piece of clothing the other drops. If someone scratches, a piece of clothing of the other's choosing gets dropped. The first person who is standing completely naked, loses. Deal?"

"Deal."

The game began innocent enough. Fitz was the first to lose his shirt and his shoes. Liv who had more clothing took a little longer. As each person removed a piece of clothing, they seemed to be gravitating closer to each other. They finally found themselves with Liv wedged in between Fitz and the pool table, her down to her bra and panties, and Fitz down to his boxers. Fitz went to sink the 8 ball, and missed. Liv licked her lips as she turned in his arms, and slowly began removing the only article of clothing he had left, lowering herself along the way.

When she didn't stand up immediately, Fitz looked down and saw her staring up at him. She smiled before aggressively pushing him against the wall behind him. She walked towards him with an extra sway of her hips, and began to slowly lower herself to her knees.

Liv looked up and smiled at Fitz as her tongue trailed up one side of his length and down the other. She kissed her way back up to the tip and swirled her tongue around before slowly flicking it back and forth across the tip. She moaned as she tasted the pre-cum that was coating her tongue. She sensually licked her lips then drew his impressive erection into her mouth. Liv closed her eyes and hummed as Fitz filled her mouth fully, touching the back of her throat.

"Fuck she's gonna be the death of me." Fitz thought to himself as he threw his head back and slipped his hands into her hair.

Liv enjoyed when Fitz grabbed and pulled her hair, especially when he did so while she was pleasing him like this. There was something erotic about how he communicated with her this way, letting her know she was doing it just right. It never failed to leave her panties less than soaked with desire.

Fitz became lost in the feeling of her taking him in her mouth over and over again. Of course he didn't have anyone to compare her to, but he knew that no woman would be as good as his Livvie when it came to pleasing him. She was made for him, and he for her. As much as he was enjoying her attention, he soon felt the familiar tightening below, and knew it was time to stop her. He couldn't finish just yet, and definitely not like this, not now - he needed to be inside of her when he came. Needing for her to stop, Fitz pulled Liv up by her shoulders and looked deeply into her darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Now, it's my turn to taste you." He said as he lifted Liv up by her ass, causing her to let out a hearty laugh in excitement. He carried her over to the pool table, and lowered her down, causing the remaining balls to scatter into the closest pockets. He slowly removed Liv's panties and her bra, before carelessly heaving them across the room. Once she was completely naked, he parted her thighs, and stood staring at her for a moment just admiring the beauty spread out before him. She had truly filled out over their senior year, and Fitz thanked God every day that she was his in heart, body, and mind.

Fitz grabbed her legs, and slowly pulled her down towards the end of the pool table. He offered an apologetic look when she winced as the fabric of the table scraped across her skin. Wanting to apologize, he lifted her legs in the air, and locked eyes with her hooded, lustful gaze. He started at her ankles and began kissing his way down her thighs, her moans and pants egging his on. When he reached where she desired him most, Fitz allowed her legs to fall on his shoulders as he lifted her ass up, bringing her mound closer to him. He drew her lower lips into to mouth and sucked hard before licking a path from her mound to her inner thigh and back.

When he reached her core, Fitz couldn't believe how wet she was for him. His head became cloudy as he inhaled the scent of her arousal. He parted her slick folds, and delivered one slow, long lick from her core to her clit, causing Liv's back to arch off of the pool table. He then began circling her clit with his tongue before drawing the nub into his mouth. He hadn't even had a chance to insert a single finger before she came, hard.

"Fitz, I need you." She whimpered as she reached out for him.

"I need you too, sweet baby."

"Then fuck me Fitz."

Liv watched as Fitz stroked his length a few times before positioning himself at her core. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, and sensually, and he entered her the same way. Liv gasped as she felt her walls stretching due to his size. He paused for a moment to allow her walls a moment to adjust.

When she gave him the go ahead, Fitz began moving slowly at first not wanting to hurt her, and also not wanting to finish too quickly. He'd never felt her grip him the way she was right now, and he just prayed that he could last until she was satisfied. He looked down to see her face, and frowned when he realized her eyes were closed.

"Look at me Livvie. I want to see what I do to you." Liv opened her eyes, and stared straight into Fitz's as he resumed his forceful thrusts.

Liv winced as Fitz's thrusts picked up in speed, and the friction of her ass against the pool table was causing rug burn. However, when Fitz threw her legs over his shoulders and propped one of his legs up on the pool table, all fucks Liv had left to give, quickly flew out the window. With the way he was fucking her, she'd welcome rug burn any day of the week.

Fitz wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued thrusting into her hard, and fast. The moans and screams he was eliciting, had him more aroused than he had ever been. Apparently he had found a new spot, and he hit it repeatedly until she came hard, with her nails digging painfully into his arms. Fitz followed not too long after, and climbed onto the pool table beside her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow. I think pool table is now my favorite piece of furniture." Fitz said cheekily, as Liv was still struggling to catch her breath. He closed his eyes tightly as Liv was already stroking him, and his body was definitely eager to begin round two.

When she had his hardened length in her hand, she pushed Fitz onto his back, and straddled his waist. "Now, I'm going to fuck you." She said as she lowered herself onto his length. After three rounds on the pool table, and rug burn in some seemingly impossible places, Liv and Fitz got dressed, and made their way upstairs to find some food.

It was an amazing night, but now as they tried to sit in class with friction burns and love bites covering the lower halves of their bodies, they couldn't guarantee they'd be doing that again - at least without a blanket.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes and speaking of their plans for after graduation, Liv and Fitz were locked in a heavy stare down. Their gazes never strayed from one another's, and Abby tapped the others as she was amazed how the two of them seemed to be communicating without words. Just as Abby was about to call Liv's name, she watched as Fitz moaned over and began whispering something into her ear. She watched Liv's face twist up, and her body stiffen as her mouth formed an "o". At first she wasn't sure what she had witnessed until Liv's eyes snapped shut, and her bottom lip was held prisoner by her lips.

"Did he just make this bitch cum without even touching her?" Abby shouted a little louder than she intended to. Just like that, their moment was over as all eyes in the room were now on Liv and Fitz.

At the exact moment they realized they had an audience, the bell rang signaling the end of the year. Fitz stood and held his hand out which Liv eagerly took. Together they made their way between desks, and met up with Abby and their friends by the classroom door. Liv walked out of the class room first, with Fitz closed behind.

"And Yes. Yes I did make her cum without touching her and she loves it." Fitz whispered to Abby on his way out, leaving her standing stunned with her mouth wide open.

Ok so this was more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to post this to hopefully offset what will most likely ruin us all tonight. The next chapter will be the prom which hopefully wont take as long for me to post.


	6. Popecorn Royalty

Fitz walked out onto the back patio with Liv following close behind. She was wearing the tiniest denim shorts Fitz had ever seen, and a cream tank top. He was sporting his ball shorts and a white T shirt. Both decided to venture out onto the patio barefoot. As much as they'd rather be in their room right now, they knew they had to spend a little time with their friends this weekend. Fitz counted this as their time.

It was prom night but they hadn't spent more than an hour at the actual prom. Fitz couldn't keep his hands off of Liv after she revealed that the black strapless Jessica McClintock maxi gown she donned, had a removable wrap that turned it into a mini dress. After they were crowned king and queen of the prom, they did their obligatory dance, grabbed their friends and left as quickly as their feet would carry them. Now they were at their secluded beach home Eli and Gerry had rented for them this weekend, and Fitz could smell the weed calling him.

"Excuse me brother, what we call drugs at the 74th Street Baptist Church we call the sin of sin sins." Fitz said jokingly as he walked up to Harrison and reached for the blunt in his hand. Since Friday had been released the year before, the group had become obsessed with quoting the movie whenever they could.

Harrison took a pull and held the smoke in for a minute before responding in the best "Smokey" voice he could muster. "Well round here, between Normandie and Western, we call this here a little twenty twen twen…. Nigga!"

Fitz went to reach for the blunt until Liv slapped his hand away. He thought she was going to preach to him about being accountable for his actions like Big Gerry had after discovering his stash in the garage earlier that day. Imagine his surprise when she simply took both of his hands in hers and tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. "Not tonight baby, please. I want to enjoy this entire weekend with you, not in a haze."

Fitz looked at Liv and then at Harrison and back to Liv. He knew his boys would think he was whipped, but if they only knew… "If that's what makes you happy baby, I won't smoke."

Liv smiled the brightest smile as her hand began caressing Fitz's chest. "That makes me very happy baby. Come walk with me and I'll show you how much."

Liv turned and began walking towards the beach knowing Harrison, Stephen, and Huck were making faces behind her back. But apparently Fitz had learned something they hadn't. Happy chick makes for a happy dick. Fitz took one look at Liv and recited his motto. He wasn't a major stoner, so he could take it or leave it. But looking at what he was blessed with as Liv stepped off of the deck, he knew he couldn't live without that. Instead of feeding into his friend's silent taunts, Fitz grabbed one of the coolers and followed by the woman that would his leash forever.

When they got to the shore, Fitz sat down on the sand Indian style, and pulled Liv to sit on his lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest, an enjoyed the feel of Fitz's arms around her as she dug her feet into the sand. Fitz reached into the cooler and pulled out a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He popped the top with his keys, and handed the bottle to her before opening one for himself.

"Mmmm, you smell so good." Fitz comments as he buries his face into her hair.

"Hmmm, you don't smell so bad yourself." She replied as she snuggles her body further into his warm embrace.

The two of them sit for a minute just watching the tide, both feeling a sense of calm surrounding them. Fitz feels Liv's body becoming limper in his arms by the second, and he wonders if she has fallen asleep.

"Are you having a good time?" Fitz asked as he wrapped his arms around Liv tighter.

"I'm having a blast. I'm happy as long as I'm here with you." She responded as she looked on in amazement as the waves crashed onto the shore. He could tell she was deep in thought, and he wondered what was going through her mind right now.

Liv sat and stared into the vast darkness. She wondered if she and Fitz would be this happy forever. She wondered if they'd one day have children and tell them the story of how they fell in love and through all of the ups and downs, still remained together.

2014

"A penny for your thoughts." Fitz said as he held his wife in his arms. The weather was perfect for sitting out just watching the tide come in and his present company made the peacefulness of the moment so much more enjoyable.

Liv pulled her husband's arms around her tighter and rested her head on his chest. She smiled when she realized they were sitting in the same fashion they had been when they were on the beach on prom night.

"I'm just realizing how blessed we truly are. I mean it's not everyday a couple can tell their children they were high school sweethearts and they are more in love now than they were back then."

"So you're more in love with me?" Fitz asked in a voice that made Liv squirm on his lap. He smirked a little as he loved to know that he still had it.

"I am" Liv responded simply, already feeling her husband's ego inflate.

"And I make you happy?" He asked as his thumb began rubbing circles over her abdomen. To this day he would look at his wife and still couldn't believe she had carried twins. Her body was firm in all the right places, and thanks to the twins, fuller in the best. Her hips, ass, and chest were fuller than they were so any years ago, but Fitz found it even more of a turn on.

"You…do." She breathed out as Fitz's lips nipped her flesh just behind her ear. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and Liv knew she wasn't escaping this beach without sand in some very inappropriate places.

"Do you remember our prom night?" Fitz asked as his tongue darted out and licked the shell of her ear.

"I do" she gasped as she felt the moisture pooling between her thighs.

"Do you remember the entire weekend?" He asked and all Liv could do was nod.

"Good. So you should know what I mean when I say we are going to recreate that weekend, tonight."

Liv squealed in delight as she recalled the weekend and everything they had done in the span of 72 hours. Every aspect of their marriage was satisfyingly strong, but she never knew what to expect from Fitz and the lack of predictability even in the bedroom…or wherever their passion would take over, turned her on more than she was able to express.

1996

"Fitz.." Her voice was so soft Fitz almost didn't hear her over the waves.

"Yes Livvie?" He asked, assuming she was finally ready to speak what was on her mind.

"Where do you see us in 5 years, 10, or even 20?" She asked again and Fitz couldn't help but wonder where this was coming from. Regardless of her reason for asking, Fitz decided to answer the question as honestly as possible.

"Well babe, 5 year I see us engaged and married in 6. In 10, I see us with two children; a boy for you coddle while I cry that you're making him soft, and a girl that will look at me like I hung the stars. In 20 years, I see us happy, together."

Liv turned so she was now straddling Fitz's lap. "Babies? You wanna go half on a baby with me?" She asked as she had always wondered if he even wanted children or how many.

Fitz hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Liv's shorts and softly pecked her lips. "I see us going half on about 3, maybe 4 babies." Fitz said with such raw emotion Liv knew he was telling the truth that this was what he wanted.

The air seems to shift around them without warning. The thought of one day not only carrying Fitz's last name, but their child in her womb made her desire for him almost painful. Not wanting to focus on anything but the visions that filled her head, Liv crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed the hem of her tank top. Her eyes locked with Fitz's a she slowly pulled it over her head, revealing her bare breasts.

"What are the chances of us practicing going half on a baby, tonight?" She asked coyly as she gently pushed Fitz's shoulders until he was laying on his back.

"I think the chances are pretty fucking great." He responded as his reached out and began massaging her mounds.

"How about right now?"

Fitz let out a groan as Liv began grinding against his erection. She always knew how to bring him to the brink of insanity, reel him in, and start the torture process all over again.

Liv bit her bottom lip and slowly began grinding herself against Fitz's quickly forming erection. She stood out of his lap for a moment to remove her shorts and her panties. Just as he thought she was about to join him once again, Liv took off running towards the water. It didn't take long for Fitz to realize what was going on. He quickly jumped to his feet and caught Liv just before she entered the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them tumbled into the wet sand.

"So, you wanna play, huh?" Fitz asked as he placed himself between Liv's spread thighs. His hand cupped her ass and she moaned loudly as he pressed himself against her core.

"I wanna play. Play with me Fitz." She whimpered out as she tangled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"How do you want me to play with you?" He asked just before licking a trail up her chin and across her lips.

Liv's head was spinning from anticipation and pleasure. Unable to speak, she grabbed one of Fitz's hands and cupped it over her breast. After a few beats, she slid his hand down her side and settled it between her thighs.

"Play with me here." She whimpered, and Fitz just about came on the spot from the lustful gleam in her eyes.

Fitz's fingers slid between her folds with ease and he couldn't resist the urge to capture her luscious lips between his as he slipped two digits inside of her. His fingers pumped in rhythm with his tongue as it taunted and teased her own. Fitz's hand continued it's journey seeking the bundle of nerves between her thighs. He began stroking her clit, and was pleased when Liv parted her legs even wider for him.

Needing to taste her, Fitz began trailing kisses down Liv's body until he found the place they were both eager for him to be. He continued to work his fingers in and out of her as his tongue took the place of his thumb. Fitz heard Liv's breathing quicken and she began to moan.

"Don't stop, Fitz don..." Liv gasped fighting for this moment to never end. Liv's hands found their way into Fitz's hair as she felt the familiar burning stirring deep within.

"Fitz..." She gasped as her hips thrust upwards meeting Fitz's mouth.

Fitz quickened his pace as Liv began thrusting her hips upwards against him and he knew she was almost there. Fitz drew Liv's nub into his mouth causing her body to explode from the inside out.

The need to become one with him was overwhelming. Liv began clawing at Fitz's back, begging him to enter her, and he was more than willing to oblige. He traced a path up Liv's body and covered her mouth with his. The mix of tasting herself on Fitz's lips, coupled with him filling her to the hilt, sent her mind spiraling. She threw her arms around his neck, refusing to break their kiss as Fitz began slowly thrusting in and out of her.

The heat radiating from their bodies proved to be a mind blowing contrast to the coolness of the waves crashing over their bodies. All of Liv's senses were awakened, and she was soaring to heights never before seen.

Her heart began to pound and her breathing became shallow as Fitz continued his long, deep strokes. Fitz finally broke the kiss and came up for air, but lifted her legs onto his shoulders as his thrusting took on a life of its own.

"Fitz.." Liv moaned as the way he looked into her eyes showed her he was serious about the future he envisioned. No words were needed as everything that needed to be said was right there staring back at him.

Fitz watched as Liv bit her lower lip and her eyes began to flutter closed. He couldn't think of anything sexier than witnessing just how much his movements pleased her, and the fluttering of her still heavy eyelids increased the appeal.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to pulse around him, making every thrust more powerful than the one before it. He buried his head into her neck and began licking and sucking the soft, supple skin there. Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back and cried out as her body began to convulse, and her orgasm took over. A few moments later Fitz came hard, lining her walls with his seed. He tried to move, afraid he would crush her, but she wrapped her legs around him tighter, holding him in place.

After a few moments Fitz lifted his head and gaze into Liv's eyes. He lovingly placed stray hairs behind her ear, and softly pecked her lips. "How was that for practice?" He asked as he could still feel her walls pulsing from her orgasm.

"I think we should practice a little more. The shower, bed, kitchen counter. We'll be pros at practicing before this weekend is over.

"Well they say practice makes perfect. Maybe we should start now."

"Whatever you wish shall be my command."

XxXxX

By the time they had returned to the house, everyone had retired to their rooms. Even after their full day, neither of them wanted to sleep. They had managed to make their way up to their room, and they marveled at the glass wall in the bedroom that gave a clear view directly into the shower in their en-suite bathroom. Once they had tried out the glass shower wall, they had gotten dressed, Liv in a pair of short shorts she had made from an old pair of sweats and one of Fitz's shirts. Fitz decided slipping into another pair of ball shorts was enough. Apparently by the way she licked her lips, his lack of a shirt was very much appreciated.

When they got downstairs, Fitz went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn while searched for and turned on a movie. Once the last of the kernels had popped, Fitz turned off the pop corn popper and added some popcorn oil and salt to the bowl. He grabbed two wine coolers, remembering Liv's stomach couldn't handle the mixture of buttered popcorn and wine, and made his way into the living room.

Fitz took a seat on the sofa at the same time Liv pushed play on the VCR. She strolled over to the sofa and smiled at the pout on Fitz's face when she stretched out at the other end of the sofa. She decided to give him a little, and placed her feet in his lap.

The two of them sat with the bowl of popcorn between them and watched "The Parent Trap" for what seemed like the millionth time. Fitz was honestly sick of this movie halfway through their very first viewing together, but Liv was more in love with it now than she had been as a child.

True to form, Liv looked over and tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Fitz's face scrunch up when the twins, well a double image of Hayley Mills, began singing "Let's get together". He thought it was the dumbest song, and wanted it to end. Becoming insulted by what she could already sense were his thoughts, Liv took a popcorn kernel and threw it at Fitz. When he didn't change his face, she picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it in his direction, squealing in delight when he caught it in his mouth.

For the next half hour the two of them ignored the movie and instead focused on trying to get pieces of popcorn in the other's mouth. Of course more popcorn landed on the couch am floor than their mouths, but they were enjoying just having a carefree moment between them.

2014

"I can't believe we just wasted all of that popcorn!" Liv squealed as she took in the sight of hundreds of white puffs that had landed everywhere. Half of their bowl was gone, but most of it never made it into their mouths.

"It's good to let loose sometimes. That was so much fun Liv. How about you girls? Having fun?"

Aaliyah and Alyssa nodded their heads but didn't turn around as they were currently absorbed in the remake of "The Parent Trap". Fitz had honestly thought he had gotten away from this movie, but not only did it come back, it came back with a Lindsay Lohan vengeance. Since the girls were in their own little world, Liv and Fitz resumed their popcorn toss, enjoying themselves as if they weren't setting a bad example for their daughters.

Aaliyah was the first to turn around and notice their parents acting like kids. She tapped her sister on her shoulder and pointed towards the sofa. Alyssa never said a word, but slid her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of their parents. She and Aaliyah turned back around and resumed laying on the floor in a close huddle.

Completely oblivious to what their children had been up to, Liv was taken out of the moment by the sound of her notifications going off. A split second later, Fitz's went off as well. They both picked up their phones, and clicked on the notification that their daughter had tagged them in an Instagram post.

When the picture opened, Liv couldn't help but laugh at Fitz who was covered in popcorn. His mouth was wide open and his chin was tilted up while Liv's arm was bent as she was about to toss a piece of popcorn to him. Underneath the picture was the caption "Most awesome parents ever" followed by the hashtags #PopecornRoyalty and #NoChill, followed by a vibrating heart emoji. The family spent the next few minutes taking pictures of their aokh fun night, and posting them between Twitter and Instagram.

One picture seemed to instantly capture everyone's hearts and Liv had to admit it was a favorite of hers as well. She and Fitz were sprawled out on the sofa, Liv with her feet in Fitz's lap. Aaliyah was standing behind them and on a whim, decided to dive over the back of the sofa and into her father's arms. Alyssa managed to snap the picture as her sister's body was suspended in mid air.

After she posted the picture to her Instagram, Alyssa joined her parents and sister on the sofa and quickly snuggled into her mother the same way her sister had with their father. Liv and Fitz both stared quietly into one another's eyes, continuing to relive their prom weekend as the soothing strokes of their hands on their daughters' heads lulled the twins to sleep.

1996

Once all of the popcorn was cleaned up and their bottles tossed in the recycling bin, Liv and Fitz made their way upstairs. Liv entered the bathroom to perform her nightly routines, while Fitz decided to turn on Aaliyah's latest cd.

When she came out of the bathroom, Liv wasted no time running across the room and leaping into the bed. The moment her body hit the mattress, Fitz had her in his arms and pulled the covers over their half naked bodies. Fitz moaned when he felt that Liv had taken off her shorts and was now just in his shirt and her panties. He was however too tired to do anything about it now as the day was finally beginning to catch up to him. Instead they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms and listened to Aaliyah fill the room.

"I want to name our first daughter Aaliyah." Liv said as she had been obsessed with the singer since she was twelve.

"I like Aaliyah. But it like Alyssa too." Fitz added in there even though he knew their first born daughter's name would be Aaliyah. Whatever his Livvie wanted, he made sure she got.

"Hmmm how about Aaliyah Alyssa Grant?" She asked wanting to compromise. It wasn't like she was even pregnant and who knew what names they'd come up with by the time she was.

"Perfect." Fitz replied with a yawn as he snuggled closer to Liv and closed his eyes. After a few moments he felt Liv's lips pressing against his forehead.

"I love you Livvie." He managed to mumble out.

"I love you too Fitz. Night"

"Night"

Within minutes they were both asleep, each one dreaming of how incredibly beautiful Aaliyah Alyssa Grant would be. Little did they know that not only would they have the daughter of their dreams, but God deemed her so perfect that he would give them two of her.


	7. One In A Million

**Hey everyone, as promised here's the next installment of DIL. I can't say that my muses to write were driven by the finale as I still have my Chinese Wall up. This is the result of not only having enough time to sit down and get my thoughts out, but also the fact that I am now able to make videos again. I'm currently working on one now for the song One In A Million which is also the theme of this chapter. Look me up on YouTube- TeamOlitz. XO**

* * *

Fitz could always tell what mood Liv was in by the way she was dressed when she stepped out of the house. Today, she was dressed in her silver belted black baggy jeans which hung low around her waist revealing the white band on a pair of grey Eddie Bauer briefs, his Eddie Bauer briefs if he wasn't mistaken. She wore a black midriff top which had long meshed sleeves and a band of mesh across the top that interlaced with two thick black straps that crossed across her chest, and again across her abdomen, accenting the butterfly belly button ring that dangled from her navel. She had a black and white bandanna wrapped around her head with her hair bone straight, hanging over the cloth. Her eyes were covered by a pair of ray bans. Only two women in this world could pull off this look. One was his Livvie, the other, Aaliyah.

Most people saw this as Liv's "leave me the fuck alone look", her parent's included. However, those that truly knew her, knew that Liv never felt sexier than she did right now. Although the only skin she was showing was her ripped abs, Liv knew exactly what it did to Fitz to see her donning his underwear.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel the shift in the air as Fitz closed in the space between them. "You stole my underwear again." Fitz commented as his hands moved to caress the band that clenched to her waist.

"I did." She replied as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She handed Fitz the bottle, to which he opened the cap before returning it to her.

"I should punish you for even daring to walk out of this house like this today." He stated as he pulled Liv back against him, revealing his already stiffened erection.

Liv stood quietly for a moment before taking a sip of her water. "Oh yeah? What exactly are you going to do about it?" She asked as she turned in his arms and looked up at him. Liv had to admit that while she never felt sexier than she did right now, Fitz never looked sexier than he did in a pair of white ball shorts sans t-shirt like he was standing in front of her right now.

Her hand moved to stroke his chest, and Fitz smirked as he felt her shiver as her hand glided over his chiseled body. "Why don't you come up and shower with me and I'll show you exactly what I'll do." He responded as he pressed his hips tightly into hers.

Liv's breath hitched as the proof of his arousal was making it harder and harder for her to say no. She was almost ready to cave in until Fitz tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, reminding her of exactly how much time she had spent this morning getting it into its straight form. "Baby, as much as I love to, there is no way I'm getting this hair wet for at least another 12 hours." She replied, causing Fitz to pout.

"I'll tell you what. If you're a good boy today, I'll make it 10. But we are going out to enjoy the day and maybe hang out at the beach so you need to hurry up and get ready. Everyone else should be ready in a few minutes." She finished as she stepped out from underneath him and grabbed a green apple off of the counter.

Fitz flew upstairs and began getting ready just as everyone was entering the kitchen. Lynn took one look at Liv's outfit and knew that she was going to be on her most bad ass behavior today, and if there was any particular Liv that they were all here for, it was no fucks to give Liv.

"Ok everyone, let's get this day started. Grab breakfast because I'm not stopping. Stephen, did you and Harrison fill up the coolers?" She asked as she turned to the guys.

"Yep. We've got Heineken, Budwiser, sour apple wine coolers, long island iced tea, Mike's, water and soda." Harrison asked as he opened the lid to the cooler for Liv to inspect.

"Good. What about food?" She asked turning to Abby and Quinn who were in charge of that area.

"We've got lunch meat, turkey and ham, cheese, left over fried chicken, chips, pretzels, doritos, fruite snacks, and Oreos because Quinn demanded them." Abby said as she opened the cooler containing the food.

Liv nodded and went to grab the bag that she had packed with the beach balls, volleyball, football, and Frisbees inside. When she made sure she had everything, she turned to Bri to make sure she had enough towels for everyone which she did. In fact, she had brought two for everyone. Lynn had packed all of the hair supplies the girls may need, as well as blankets for each couple.

They all began loading up the cars, as Fitz ran downstairs and began packing up the loungers and the umbrellas. They had decided on bringing a tent for them to change in if they decided they wanted to go swimming. Liv had thought ahead and already had on her white bikini, but packed items she may need to change into after.

Once they had everything packed up, the couples climbed into their cars, and made their way towards the private beach. Granted there was one only in their back yard, but the back yard was big enough that they didn't want to take too many trips to get everything out to the shore and back to the house. And since they had the cars loaded, they decided to make their way down to the public beach and possibly walk on the boardwalk for a while. They could always come back to the private beach if it was too crowded, but they wanted to have a few outings where their beds weren't so close to calling them back to it. It was after all prom weekend, and although the guys wouldn't complain about spending the day in bed with their girls, the girls wanted to get out of the house for a bit and maybe do a little shopping.

The 30 min drive to the beach was a blast for Liv. She had Aaliyah's One in a Million cd on full blast, and she was singing along with the words as if she'd had it forever. The album wasn't set to be released until August of that year, but Liv had the opportunity to meet the singer as their father's met for a children's fundraiser, and she had given Liv an autographed copy of her cd, months before it was set to be released. The minute she heard the CD start up, she smiled as the heard the opening notes of her favorite song "One In A Million"

**_Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
See no one else love me like you do.  
That's why I don't mind to spend my life with you.  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
Wanna share my world don't you understand._**

Liv turned to Fitz and began running her fingers through his hair. She loved this song because it spoke her feelings about Fitz better than she could any day. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Nothing she wouldn't do to please him and as she looked over at the love of her life focusing on the road, she knew that she didn't want to share her world with anyone else.

**_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long._**

Fitz looked over to Liv for a brief second and his heart warmed seeing her happily singing away to the song. He had heard this song every day for two weeks and he thought he'd be sick of it by now, but to his surprise he wasn't. This song spoke how he felt about Liv better than he ever could.

_**Turn me inside out make my heart speak.**_  
_**Don't want no one else you are all I need.**_  
_**Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)**_  
_**Makes me love everything bout you.**_  
_**Your smile your style so fly I can't deny**_  
_**I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.**_  
_**I'm digging you your making me believe.**_

Liv looked over to Fitz and noticed he was wearing a pair of black baggy jean shorts with his 49ers throwback jersey. Around his neck was a thick gold chain with a diamond studded 3 inch 49ers pendant. She licked her lips as her eyes roamed his muscular arms. Her eyes continued their path and she smiled when she saw he had his white Air Force One's. Which pair she couldn't be sure as he owned about 20, but something told her that this pair was new. _**  
**_

**_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long._**

"What are you thinking about?" Fitz asked as he turned again and noticed that Liv was still staring at him while she was singing to the song.

"You. And how happy you make me. How I am so excited to spend every day of the rest of my life with you." She answered truthfully because no matter what their parents had planned for their future, she and Fitz would have ended up together anyway.

_**I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need**_  
_**anything your soul desires**_  
_**I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need**_  
_**anything your soul desires**_

"You know I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either Livvie. I can't see me living my life with anyone but you and I swear to you that I will try my best to keep you as happy as I can every day for the rest of my life."

**_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long._**

"I love you so much Fitz."

'I love you so much more Livvie."

* * *

Since it was still fairly cool outside, the girls decided they wanted to take a walk on the boardwalk. They'd reassess going for a swim later, only if it had warmed up some by then. They spent a few hours walking up and down the boardwalk, stopping into various shops along the way. Liv stopped when she saw a black leather tennis dress hanging in one of the store fronts. The entire front of the dress what littered with silver studs, and Liv decided that this article of clothing belonged in her closet. She made her way into the store with the girls close behind her. Liv turned her head as she noticed that Fitz wasn't with her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked causing Fitz to cup the back of his neck with his hand. This was his tell that he was nervous. None of the other guys were being dragged into the stores to shop with their girls, why did he have to go?

After a few moments of Fitz giving her a pleading look Liv decided to make it worth his while. "If you come in, you can help me get in…and out of this dress." She said in a seductive tone before walking into the store without waiting for his response. She knew he'd come, and if he was a good boy and gave her his honest opinion on this outfit, maybe, just maybe she'd make him cum in return.

Just as she suspected, Fitz was by her side by the time she had gotten to the dressing room. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, then opened the door and pulled him inside with her. The changing room was already small, but luckily Liv was used to contorting her body around Fitz's. She slipped out of her jeans and his briefs before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing the white string bikini she had bought just for this weekend.

Fitz felt his mouth go dry as Liv was standing before him wearing the most revealing bikini he had ever seen her in. In two steps he had her pinned against the wall, his mouth immediately attacking her neck.

"Mmm…. Fitz… I… dress…" She moaned as he was getting dangerously close to her sweet spot.

'What dress?" he growled as he pulled the strings on either side of her bikini bottoms and tossed them to the floor before doing the same with the top.

"Hmm… what dress?" She asked as his fingers began gliding between her folds. Her head was already cloudy and the dress had become a figment of her imagination as she hastily undid Fitz's button and zipper, freeing his erection.

'You want this Livvie? You want me to fuck you right here in this room where everyone can hear?" Fitz knew she'd have trouble answering him as his erection was pressing against he core. "Is that what you want babe?" He asked again as he thrust slightly, only allowing the tip to penetrate her walls.

"Yessss." She hissed as she wished he would stop playing and just fuck her already.

"As you wish." He replied as he thrust into her hard.

Fitz's mouth covered Liv's and his tongue danced around inside of her mouth as he attempted to swallow her screams. His thrusts were relentless, as he knew they didn't have that much time before someone heard them and tried to end the moment.

Liv's hands were on Fitz's shoulders, helping her balance as she bounced up and down, meeting his upwards thrusts. She had never been more thankful for those yoga classes her mother forced her to attend as he legs and arms were strong enough to help Fitz coax them towards climax.

"You like that baby?" He asked as he swiveled his hips with an upwards thrust, causing Liv to gasp.

"Yes." She replied as her hands tangled into his hair.

"Do you want me to keep doing that? Am I going to hard?"

"Shut up and fuck me Fitz." She said a little louder than she intended to.

Fitz pressed her body further into the mirror and pounded into her at a relentless speed. His hand reached between them and sought out her nub. He began rubbing hard, fast circles and it wasn't long before he felt the tale tell signs of her impending orgasm. They both worked as hard and as fast as they could, their heavy panting, moans, and the squeaking of Liv's skin grazing the mirror over and over filled the room until the both exploded in ecstasy, allowing their orgasms to fully take over.

After a few moments, Fitz set Liv down and began to fix his clothing. "Are you getting the dress?" He asked as he noticed Liv reach into her purse and grab a pack of wipes to clean herself up. She slowly began dressing, careful not to topple over as her legs felt like jello. Once she was back into her original outfit, she fixed her hair and reached for the dress.

"I am definitely getting this dress." She said as she stepped out of the dressing room and made sure no one was around before motioning for Fitz to come out as well. Liv walked to the counter and quickly paid for the dress, and blushed as the clerk gave her and Fitz a knowing look. Once she had her bag, Fitz handed the woman a $50 bill, to thank her for being so cool about their earlier escapade. She remarked that it was fortunate for them that her boss hadn't arrived yet, and their secret was safe with her. The couple thanked her and made their way outside where they were met with the hoots and hollers from their friends.

"You guys are such assholes." Liv joked as she was instantly surrounded by her friends.

"Do you want me to keep doing that? Am I going to hard?" Lynn mocked in her best Fitz voice.

"Shut up and fuck me Fitz." Bri responded in her best impersonation of Liv.

"Fuck you!" Liv fired back because honestly, that was all she could say right now as everyone including her and Fitz were laughing at how loud they had obviously been.

"Liv, we've gone through this before. You're not my type. And even if you were, Fitzy boy here already beat me to it. I just hope that poor mirror is ok. I thought Fitz was gonna fuck you straight through it." Abby quipped, earning her a playful slap on the arm from Liv.

They continued to walk their way down the boardwalk, until they spotted that the games had officially opened for the day. The girls pulled the guys in the direction of the games, each spotting a stuffed animal they desperately wanted to take home with them.

Huck was the first to win Quinn a pink and purple polka dotted hippo when he had to shoot the star out of the middle of a playing card. Harrison was next and won a cat with a pair of sunglasses and a biker jacket for Bri when he managed to toss the football through a moving target. Stephen won Lynn a bunny wearing a bikini when he shot down three ducks in a row, and David won Abby a turtle holding a surfboard when he played the ring toss and looped three rings around one bottle.

Next up was Fitz who was a bundle of nerves. Of course Liv didn't want smaller stuffed animals like the other girls. She opted for the biggest white tiger they had which would probably fill up the back seat of his car. All he had to do was knock down all of the milk bottles.

Fitz hated this game as he had always said from childhood that this game was rigged. He had never witnessed anyone win at this game, and he grew nervous as everyone else had won something for their girl, and he didn't want Liv to be the only one left out. His nerves however, quickly turned to anger when he noticed two boys walking by. They stopped right behind Liv and their eyes were glued to her ass.

"See something you like?" Fitz asked as he began walking towards the guys with his fists balled up. None of the guys wanted to get into a fight this weekend, but the moment they saw their boy advancing against two guys, they knew they had no choice but to back him up in the matter.

Soon Fitz stood in front of the two guys with Stephen, Harrison, Huck, and David at his side. "I asked you a question you fucking pervs?" He spat as he stepped closer into their space.

"Nah man, we're good. It's just she has an ass on her and we had to stop and pay tribute to such-"

Fitz pulled back ready to punch the guy in the face, but was halted by Liv's smaller hand on his bicep. "Babe, they're not worth it. Besides, didn't I just prove to you whose girl I am? Inside of that dressing room?" she said seductively although she was looking up at him with pleading eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was have to call their parents to bail the guys out of jail because some loser was looking at her ass. Fitz was the only man she wanted. She knew it, and he knew it.

"Get the fuck out of here and I swear if I ever see you looking at my girl or any of these girls with us like that again…"

"Dude, we're cool. We… we're sorry." The first of the two guys said before the duo took off in the other direction. If it were just Fitz, they may have taken their chances, but they weren't stupid to risk fighting when they were clearly outnumbered.

Fitz watched the guys walk away and Liv knew he was having a hard time calming down. He was always overly protective of her as well as the other girls. It wasn't just that Liv was his girlfriend. He would have reacted the same way if it was any of the other girls with them as he saw them all as his sisters. He just couldn't stand when a man would just ogle a woman like she was an object and not a person. Granted he has ogled his Livvie before, but she accepts when he does it.

After a few seconds, Fitz was still having trouble calming down. He looked down at the ball in his hand and threw it with all the anger he was holding on to. The look of shock on the ticket takers face made Fitz look twice. His objective was to knock down five of the bottles. Fitz had knocked down all of them, earning Liv the prize of her choice, which of course was the biggest White tiger they had in stock. With all of their women happy, they guys suggested try head to the water and set up for the day.

* * *

Halfway between the car and the ocean Bri suggested that they head back to the house and relax on their private beach. It wasn't that the crowds were too overwhelming, but she wasn't sure how well a group of teenagers drinking would go over since it was so early. After mulling it over for a second, everyone agreed heading back would be the safer choice.

Now, the girls were lined up on their lounge hairs soaking up the sun, while the guys were running around, playing a game of touch football.

"I swear they're showing off just to impress us." Quinn remarked as Huck caught the football Fitz had thrown, and stopped and looked in her direction. This allowed David and Harrison to tackle him before he had a chance to actually move anywhere.

"They may be showing off, but I must say I am definitely impressed by the view." Liv responded as she propped herself up on her elbows and took in her man whose rock hard abs and sculpted shoulders and chest were glistening with sweat.

"Yeah you may be but out guys don't look like yours. I mean what teenager is that ripped?" Abby asked as she pointed to Fitz as his chiseled arm was set to release the football again.

"I swear he's not real. I'm convinced Liv, you're fucking a unicorn." Lynn quipped as all eyes focused in on Fitz.

"Oh, he's definitely real. And as for unicorn…" Liv faded out with a grin as she laid back down, allowing her girls to appreciate what she had. If it were any other girls she probably woulda ripped their hair out. But these were her girls and she knew they saw Fitz as a brother. Besides, she was confident enough that he only wanted her.

It wasn't until the sun faded and a massive shade covered her body that Liv opened her eyes. She looked up and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she knew she would never grow tired of seeing.

"Hi." She said slowly as she removed her sunglasses to get a better look at her man hovering over her.

"Hi yourself." He responded as he wiped his face with one of the towels before leaning in and kissing her lips.

"Are you hungry." She asked as she sat up and opened the cooler.

"I could eat. But what I want I'm sure isn't there."

"What do you wa… Oh." She said as she realized what he was speaking about. "Well, we'll see how the rest of the day goes and maybe you can help me shower later on."

"Hmm… Sounds like a plan." He said as he took a seat on the side of her lounge chair.

"Eww Fiiitz! You're all sweaty!" Liv whined as his sweat glistened thigh made contac with her dry one.

"You don't complain about my sweat when I'm.."

"Yeah. That's because I'm getting you sweaty."

"So there's a difference?" He asked, trying to figure out how Liv's mind worked.

"There is a difference. When you're working out, it's just you who's sweaty. When we're… Working out, we are getting sweaty together."

Fitz pondered her words for a minute and although they still seemed just as silly now as before, he decided to leave it alone and not risk offending his girl for her train of thought.

"Ok so now that that's settled, do you want me to make you a sandwich babe?"

"You don't have to Livvie."

"I know, but I want to."

"Sure. Thanks babe. You're the best."

Liv reached over and pulled the lunch meat out of the cooler. She reached for the mayo, cheese, sliced lettuce and tomato and began layering two huge sandwiches. Once she finished making his lunch, she placed a few chips on his plate, before pulling a sliced pickle out of the jar. She looked at the plate, admiring how good she made it look, and handed it to Fitz as she grabbed a beer for him out of the cooler.

Everyone watched on silently as they couldn't believe how domesticated their friends had become with one another. Harrison looked over to Bri, then back to Liv and Fitz who were cuddled up on the lounge chair while he devoured his food.

"Hey, Bri... babe..."

"Yes babe?" Bri asked, although she already knew where this was headed.

"Umm... could you... would you mind... i mean if it's ok.."

"You want me to make you a sandwich, don't you?" She asked, thinking his shyness was overly adorable.

"Umm... if you don't mind...' Harrison stuttered, not sure if he was about to be cursed out by his girl for making such a request.

"Sure babe. I'll make you one."

Lynn, Bri, and Quinn joined in in making lunch for their guys. Once they had finished the sandwiches, they handed their plates to them and grabbed them each a beer out of the cooler. David sat watching all of his friends being made lunch by their girls, and was secretly hoping Abby joined in. When she made no effort to move, he decided to bring it up.

"Hey, ummm... Abbs?"

"Yeah David?"

"Can you-"

"No."

"But..."

"No..."

David sat back in his lounger, pouting as all of his friends were being pampered by their girlfriends. Abby looked over and felt so sorry for David. She had to admit she was being a little harsh, but the heat always seemed to do that to her. She sat up and prepped him a sandwich before grabbing a beer out of the cooler and turning towards him. "Don't make this a habit." She said as she handed him his plate of food and his beverage.

"I won't dear..."

* * *

"Fitz, I swear you better not drop me!" Liv squealed as she sat tall on Fitz's shoulders. Her legs were locked under his arms, while he held onto her thighs. Abby was perched on David's shoulders right across from her, and they were trying to knock each other off of their boyfriend's shoulders.

"Why would I drop you? I've had you on my shoulders hundreds of times. Of course, not in this particular position." He mumbled causing Liv to slap his arm as her cheeks began to blush.

Liv and Abby's arms were locked as each was trying to overpower the other. Fitz and David were standing in the water, talking like they didn't have people sitting on their shoulders, struggling to knock the other off. Out of all of the couples, of course Fitz and David had the girlfriends that never wanted to leave the water once they got in. Fitz had always compared Liv to a mermaid, often wondering how she managed to survive outside of any body of water. She always seemed so at peace when swimming or playing in the water, and he had to admit that the sparkle in her eye as she embraced whatever body of water she was in, made his heart flutter.

In the midst of their talking, David felt his nose begin to twitch. He tried his hardest to hold it in, but couldn't, and Liv took his sneeze as an opportunity to knock Abby off of his shoulders.

The sun was finally beginning to set, and the girls decided they wanted to head back to the house to shower, before the guys began firing up the grill. Liv ran ahead upstairs, while Fitz helped the guys unload the cars. If she was lucky, she'd be able to coax him into joining her for her shower.

The moment she enters the bathroom she turns on the shower, and adjusts the settings to utilize three of the six shower heads. She takes her time completely disrobing and after wasting three minutes taking off her bikini, finally steps into the shower and under the spray.

The moment she runs her hair under the water, she hears the sound of their bedroom door closing and feels her anticipation rising as he is so close, yet so far away. She feels the air begin to thicken and she knows he is preparing to join her. Still, it doesn't stop her from tossing out a little encouragement.

"You'd better get in here because I plan on using _AALLLL_ the hot water." She calls out, and can't help but smile as she hears him entering the bathroom mere seconds later. It only takes a few moments before the shower door is opened and he makes his way inside.

"Hi." He greets her and she can't help but falter as she is the subject of his eye's hungry gaze.

"Hi." She returns as he stalks towards her and places a chaste kiss upon her lips.

He stares into her eyes as the water cascades down her body. "You are beautiful." He speaks out as he pulls her into his arms.

Their eyes lock and she is unsure if it is the way he is looking at her, the tenderness of his touch, or the coolness of his hand caressing her flesh, but she feels goosebumps rising everywhere he touches. His hand slides down her side and grazes her hip before nestling between her slightly parted thighs. She loves how she never has to speak her wants as he always knows exactly what her body needs.

He takes his time, taunting and teasing her most intimate of areas and before she knows it, she feels herself drawing close to what she is sure will be the first of any climaxes before they make their way downstairs with the others. He slips two fingers inside of her core, and he bites his lips in the most intimate of ways, letting her know that he is nowhere near finished with her yet.

Her mind is in a battle with her throat. She wants to moan, she wants to scream, she wants to cry. What his hand is doing to her body is unreal. The only thing she can think to do in this moment is to pull his head down to hers, and allow his mouth to swallow her moans and cries.

It isn't long before her walls are gripping at his fingers as if releasing them would mean death. He moans into her mouth as she begins to nibble on his bottom lip, signaling her body is nearing release. The moment her body tenses up, he withdrawals his fingers, and slowly licks each one clean. He pushes her into the glass wall of the shower that faces out to their bedroom, and wraps her leg around his waist. She gasps out in excitement at his playfulness, her body begging for what is about to come.

"Looks like we're using aaallll the hot water." He breathes out as he lines himself up with her core and buries himself deep within her walls."

"Mmm... Fitz" She moaned as her fingers tenderly massaged his scalp. Their mouths came together and all of the sexual tension surrounding the moment disappeared as FItz began thrusting into her pulsing channel.

They took their time, and moved together in perfect harmony. Every thrust, every moan, was a testimony of their undying love and affection. Liv held onto Fitz as tightly as she could and allowed him to take control of the moment.

Sensing her relinquishing control, Fitz took over the moment and began whispering in her ear just how thankful he was for her love. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching as she buried her head into his neck and began sucking on the skin there. She felt the pressure building in her stomach, and bit down on his shoulder, as they reached their peak together.

Fitz set Liv down, and washed her body from head to toe. Once he had cleaned them both off, he helped her out of the shower and began drying her off. He then reached for her bottle of lotion, and made sure he covered every inch of her skin.

"Thank you." She whispered as he kissed her lotioned foot and set it down on the marble floor.

"I promised to take care of you, every day for the rest of our lives." He responded just as quietly. The look of love in his eyes made Liv's heart swell. She bent down and kissed his lips before walking into their bedroom to get dressed for their barbecue. She was definitely lucky to have gotten it right the first time. His love was hands down- One In A Million.

* * *

** This was pretty much a filler chapter as all of their flashbacks are. I just love Olitz in this element being so young and carefree. Leave me your thoughts and if all goes right, I should be updating Night and Day after I post the video to accompany this update. **


End file.
